


Love is blindness

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, blind!Will
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Při řešení případu přijde Will o svůj dar a zároveň o svou největší zátěž. Jeho oči mu vždy dovolovaly vidět mnoho a ne vždy to bylo dobře. Bude mít ovšem pro Hannibala stejnou cenu jako předtím?





	1. Prolog

Zrak, nejspíš nejcennější z lidských smyslů. Díky zraku můžete vnímat všechno kolem vás. Barvy, úžasné přírodní jevy, lidi kolem vás, jejich smutek a radost. Zrak vám to vše zpřístupňuje. Díky zraku vidíte, kam jdete, co přesně děláte, můžete řídit. Jenže ne pro všechny to byl dar.

Jedním z těchto lidí byl i Will Graham. Jeden pohled do očí cizince a hned znal všechny jeho tajemství, všechny jeho myšlenky. Nebylo to pro něj jednoduché. Snažil se proto vyhýbat očnímu kontaktu za každou cenu. Začal dokonce i nosit brýle, aby se vyhnul přímému pohledu.

I když tato opatření ulehčila jeho mysli, ostatním se to nelíbilo. Byl nazýván psychopatem, magorem. Ta slova ho bolela, ale věděl, že s tím nemůže nic udělat. Bylo to buď nazývat ho magorem, protože nebyl schopný podívat se někomu do očí, nebo protože byl během dvou minut povědět člověku všechny jeho nejtajnější myšlenky a tajemství. 

Vždycky byl považován za divného. Od chvíle, kdy poprvé vstoupil do školy, až do dneška. Jediný, kdo ho považoval za normálního, byl jeho otec. Pokaždé, když se Will vrátil ze školy domů se slzami očích, přitáhl si ho do objetí a konejšil ho, dokud se Will opět neusmíval.

,,Je jedno, co ostatní říkají, Willy. Nejsi magor. Jsi výjimečný. Jsi a vždycky budeš mnohem lepší, než někdo z těch ufňukaných harantů, kteří ve čtyřech ani neuměli napočítat do deseti.”

Jeho otec mu pak vždy připravil něco dobrého na večeři a pak spolu v obýváku postavili bunkr z polštářů, kde zůstali, dokud Will neusnul. Will ty chvíle miloval, i když ho po nich vždycky čekal prudký návrat do reality a do bolesti.

Jeho oči byly to, co ho dělalo unikátním. Jeho oči byly to, co ho zraňovalo.

Will nikdy nedokázal odpovědět na otázku, co z toho bylo horší. 


	2. 1. kapitola

Byla středa večer a Will trávil svůj čas jako obvykle, seděl v křesle naproti Hannibalovi a vedl s ním jednu z jejich ne úplně normálních debat. Na stolcích vedle nich měl každý sklenku plnou červeného vína. V krbu plápolal oheň a osvětloval jejich tváře.

Hannibal se celou dobu díval Willovi do očí. Will byl schopný jeho pohled opětovat jen na několik vteřin, ne snad protože by mu Hannibalův pohled byl nepříjemný, ale kvůli pravému opaku. Hannibalova pozornost pro něj byla velmi příjemná a to ho děsilo.  

Hannibal byl jiný, než ostatní lidé. Stačil jediný pohled na něj a každému to bylo jasné. Pro ostatní jeho odlišnost představovala jeho neuvěřitelné bohatství nebo jeho evropský původ. Pro Willa to bylo něco mnohem hlubšího – Hannibalova povaha.

Každá mince má dvě strany. Will doteď viděl jen tu jednu, jeho dokonale vytvořenou lidskou masku. Jenže na rozdíl od ostatních nebyl dost naivní na to, aby si myslel, že ten dokonalý psychiatr nemá i temnější stránku.

Tady ve své kanceláři při jejich rozhovorech ho Hannibal nechal kousíček nahlédnout za svou masku. Byl ovšem tak opatrný, že Will neměl jediné tušení, co skrývá. Pro muže, který obvykle věděl všechna vaše tajemství při prvním pohledu na vás, to bylo lehce frustrující. I když Willovi neustále v hlavě blikala varovná kontrolka, Hannibalovi věřil, protože s ním vždy jednal na rovinu.

,,Tvé kruhy pod očima jsou horší. Jack tě opět honí?”

,,Ano, hold vrazi si neberou volno.”

,,I tak to není dobré, zvláště pro tvé zdraví.”

,,Já vím, ale je těžké jít spát, když mě práce nenechá.”

,,Pověz mi, Wille, co vidíš za zavřenýma očima?”

Will si frustrovaně povzdychl a zavřel oči, aby si připomněl všechny výjevy z místa činu, které ho nenechávaly klidným.

,,Výjevy z místa činu. Krev. Detailní smrt všech lidí, kteří leží v márnici FBI,” odpověděl nakonec a složil hlavu do dlaní. Kvůli tomu si nevšiml, jak si Hannibal olízl rty. Následně si poposedl, aby zakryl, co Willova slova dělají jeho kalhotám.

,,A jak se kvůli tomu cítíš?” neodpustil si to největší klišé.

Will se hořce zasmál a sundal si brýle, aby si mohl promnout své unavené oči.

,,Lepší větu jsi nemohl vymyslet?” zatřepal Will hlavou.

,,Mohl, ale to bych tě neviděl usmívat se,” odpověděl Hannibal se svým výjimečně upřímným úsměvem.

Will zčervenal a stočil pohled na své ruce.

,,Myslím, že pro dnešek už toho máš dost. Nech mě tě odvést domů.”

,,Ale já mám tady své auto.”

,,Můžeš přespat u mě. Zítra ráno tě odvezu sem a můžeš vyrazit do práce. Nyní, Wille, se obávám, že není dobré, abys jel domů. Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo.”

,,Ale já nemůžu,” protestoval Will.

,,Wille, opravdu nechci, aby se ti něco stalo. Toto bude pro tebe bezpečnější. Prosím.” Stačilo, aby ho Hannibal poprosil a přidal svůj přesvědčovací výraz, a Will byl ztracený.

,,Dobře,” přikývl nakonec a okamžitě se nenáviděl za svou odpověď. Nenáviděl, jak s ním Hannibal manipuloval.

,,Skvěle. Prosím, počkej chvíli.”

Hannibal vzal jejich skleničky a uklidil je. Následně si udělal pořádek na svém pracovním stole a zhasnul veškerá světla. Vzal si svůj kabát a zamknul svou kancelář, než se spolu s Willem vydal ke svému autu.

…

Cesta k jeho domu proběhla v tichosti. Jediné, co bylo slyšet, byla tichá hudba vycházející z rádia. Willa to celé uklidňovalo. Začínal cítit, jak jeho víčka těžknou, ale bojoval proti spánku. Nechtěl usnout v autě.

Hannibal si jeho boje samozřejmě všiml. Koutkem oka se zájmem pozoroval, jak Will bojuje proti únavě.

,,Moje malá promyko,” pomyslel si a s něžným úsměvem zaparkoval své auto do garáže.

Oba muži vystoupili z auta a Hannibal je vedl do svého domu.

,,Omlouvám se, Wille. Neměl jsem čas uvařit nic k večeři, takže si musíme vystačit se zbytky z obědu.”

,,To je v pořádku,” přikývl Will a přidal i malý úsměv.

,,Posaď se zatím do jídelny, ohřeji nám večeři.”

,,Nemůžu nějak pomoci?” zeptal se Will jako kdykoli předtím, když u Hannibala jedl.

,,Pokud bys byl tak laskav, můžeš prostřít stůl. Tentokrát nám bude stačit pouze vidlička a nůž.”

Will přikývl. Poté, co Hannibalovi podal svůj kabát, zamířil do jídelny a nachystal prostírání a příbor. Hannibal ho už několikrát poprosil o prostření stolu, takže Will nyní už věděl, kde co je a jak má stůl správně prostřít. Neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak tato skutečnost Hannibala těšila.

Sotva Will dokončil přípravy stolu, Hannibal do jídelny vešel se dvěma talíři plnými teplého jídla.

,,Omlouvám se, není to nic moc.”

,,Je to v pořádku, děkuji.”

,,Není zač, Wille. Dáš si víno?”

,,Dneska jsem ho měl dost při mé terapii. Raději bych dal přednost vodě, prosím.”

,,Jak si přeješ, hned se vrátím.”

Hannibal odešel do kuchyně a napustil dvě sklenice vodou. Nechtěl pít víno sám a tak rozhodl, že se připojí k Willovi a raději se napije čisté vody. Jakmile byly sklenice plné, vytáhl z jedné z poliček lahvičku s prášky a jeden rozpustil ve Willově sklenici. Zametl po sobě stopy a pak se i se sklenicemi vrátil zpět do jídelny.

,,Nech si chutnat, Williame.”

,,Děkuji.”

Will se s radostí zakousnul do jídla před sebou. Jelikož ho Jack tahal celý den z jednoho místa na druhé, neměl čas ani na oběd. Byl Hannibalovi vděčný, že aspoň on ho nenechal umřít hlady.

Když byl jeho žaludek plný, celé jeh tělo začalo být ještě unavenější a Will pomalu usínal. I tak proti únavě nepřestával bojovat a snažil se zůstat ještě chvíli vzhůru. Pomohl Hannibalovi odnést špinavé nádobí do kuchyně, kde ho Hannibal naskládal do myčky, kterou následně zapnul.

Willovi se zatočila hlava a jeho nohy mu vypověděly službu. Upadl do spánku a jeho tělo se málem zhroutilo na zem. Hannibal ho však okamžitě zachytil a vyzdvihl si ho do náručí.

,,Ach, ty můj Wille,” zašeptal, než se spícím agentem ve svém náručí zamířil do své ložnice. Věděl, že William se probudí minimálně za dalších dvanáct hodin a to bylo dost času na to, aby s ním mohl spát v jedné posteli.

Vystoupal schody do prvního patra a zabočil ke dveřím do své ložnice. Otevřel dveře a okamžitě přešel ke své obrovské posteli, na kterou Willa položil. Svléknul ho ze všeho až na spodní prádlo. Přitom si užíval pohled na to krásné tělo před sebou.

Když byl Will svlečený, přesunul ho na levou stranu postele a zakryl ho až ke krku.

,,Hned budu zpátky,” zašeptal, i když věděl, že Will ho neslyší.

Vrátil se zpět do přízemí, kde zamknul všechny dveře a zavřel okna. Zhasnul v celém domě světla a vydal se zpět do dvé ložnice. Will stále spokojeně spal. Hannibal založil v krbu oheň, aby jim bylo teplo, než se vydal do koupelny pro rychlou sprchu.

Umyl si vlasy, vyčistil si zuby a natřel své tělo různými hydratačními gely. Po vykonání všech svých potřeb zamknul dveře do ložnice. Nechtěl, aby se Will nějak zranil nebo ztratil, kdyby se náhodou stal náměsíčným.

Hannibal byl se svou prací spokojený, ale stále zbýval jeden malý detail. Prohledal Willovo oblečení, dokud nenašel jeho mobil. Vypnul zvonění, aby nikdo nemohl mladšího muže obtěžovat, zatím co bude odpočívat.

Oblečený pouze v pyžamových kalhotách vklouznul pod přikrývky vedle Willa a přitáhnul si ho blíž k sobě. Normálně do postele nosil i vrchní díl pyžama, ale proč nevyužít příležitosti? Aspoň se mohl dotýkat svou nahou hrudí té Willové.

,,Dobrou noc, má sladká promyko,” zašeptal a políbil Willa na čelo, než i on sám upadl do pokojného spánku.  



	3. 2. kapitola

Hanniba se vzbudil již v šest hodin ráno. Potřeboval se připravit do práce, uvařit si snídani a oběd, převléct se a hlavně se postarat o jeho drahého Willa. Než ovšem začal se svými každodenními povinnostmi, zůstal ležet ještě chvíli v posteli a vychutnával si pohled na muže vedle sebe.

Moc dobře věděl, že Will se dříve jak za dalších osm hodin neprobudí. Dostal své tělo k hranici naprosté vyčerpanosti. S Hannibalovou pomocí Willovo tělo mohlo konečně dostat to, co potřebovalo – odpočinek a klid. 

Už nyní Will vypadal lépe, než včera. Jeho tvář byla uvolněná, jeho dýchání pravidelné. Hannibal ani na chvíli nepochyboval o tom, že až s Willem konečně spojí své cesty a stane se z nich pár, jeho drahý chlapec bude vypadat ještě lépe. Měl v plánu Willa vykrmit, zbavit ho kruhů pod očima a dodat jeho pokožce zdravější barvu.

Ale toto byly zatím jen jeho plány. Pořád se ještě nedostal k té nejpodstatnější věci a to byl fakt, že mezi ním a Willem stále panovalo pouze kamarádství. Hannibal ovšem věděl, že není kam spěchat. Na Willa ani nemohl spěchat. Mohl by jej vyděsit a Will by se mu začal stranit, což nebylo něco, co by Hannibal chtěl.

Mnohem lepší bylo nechat věci plynout. Postupem času se mu Will začal otevírat a důvěřovat mu. Navíc ho neustálé Jackovo komandování házelo Hannibalovy do náruče. Opravdu bylo jen otázkou času, kdy neustále přítomné sexuální napětí mezi nimi vybuchne a on bude mít privilegium vstávat s pohledem na spícího speciálního agenta Williama Grahama.

Hannibal se v posteli nadzvedl na loktu a chvíli pozoroval Willovu tvář. Následně se sklonil a políbil ho na čelo. Zkontroloval, že je Willovo tělo v teple, než konečně vstal z postele. Ustlal svou polovinu postele, navlékl na sebe župan a s posledním pohledem na Willa odešel ze své ložnice.

Prvně se hodlal nasnídat, takže jeho první zastávkou byla kuchyně. Věděl, že Will dnes snídat nebude, udělal proto pro sebe menší porci míchaných vajíček, do kterých nezapomněl přidat své domácí párečky.

I přestože byla jeho snídaně výborná, byl by mnohem raději, kdyby k ní měl i příjemnou společnost, ne obvyklou samotu. Co se ale dalo dělat.

Po krátké snídani si připravil lehký oběd. Samozřejmě, že nezapomněl uvařit porci i pro Willa. Hannibalovi bylo jasné, že mladší muž bude pořádně hladový, takže udělal dostatek jídla, že by to nasytilo čtyři lidi.

Když byl se vším hotový, uklidil kuchyni a zamířil do své šatny, aby se mohl převléknout do jednoho ze svých na míru šitých obleků. Jeho oblek byl další součástí jeho lidské masky. Dovoloval mu vmísit se do společnosti jako na první pohled inteligentní a velmi vzdělaný zámožný muž, který je příjemným společníkem při každé příležitosti a také dobrým rádcem. Díky tomu mohl s lidmi tak dobře manipulovat, aniž by si toho někdo všiml.

Někteří lidé ho mohli považovat za divného kvůli výběru jeho každodenního oblečení, ale i přesto pro ně byl stejně nebezpečný jako moucha. Nikdo ho nepodezíral, že by mohl být sériovým vrahem a už vůbec ne kanibalem. A přesně to Hannibal potřeboval.

Oblékl si své kalhoty, čistou košili, vestu a nakonec i sako. S pomocí trochy gelu učesal své vlasy. Když byl se svým vzhledem spokojený, vydal se naposledy do ložnice, aby zkontroloval Willa.

Co nejopatrněji vešel dovnitř. Jeho obličej okamžitě zaplavil úsměv. Will se ve spánku překulil na polovinu postele a nyní měl svůj obličej zabořený do polštáře, na kterém předtím spal Hannibal.

,,Můj pozoruhodný chlapče,” pomyslel si, než odešel. 

Pro dnešní den měl schůzky pouze dopoledne. Odpoledne trávil zápisem poznámek ke svým pacientům, aby měl v pátek čas a mohl si zajít do divadla. Nyní byl ale rád, že si čtvrtky nechával takto volné, mohl se aspoň vrátit domů a postarat se o Willa.

Hannibal vzal své klíče a tašku a vyšel ven. Zamknul dveře a vydal se do garáže pro své auto.

…

Willova víčka se pomalu zvedla. 

Dezorientovaně se rozhlédl po místnosti, ve které se nacházel. Obrovská postel, tmavý nábytek, krb. Všechno vypadalo draze. Bylo mu jasné, že se nachází v Hannibalově domě. 

Will na chvíli zavřel oči a snažil si vzpomenout, jak se tady ocitl. Včera večer odjel spolu s Hannibalem k jeho domu. Dali si večeři a následně odešli do kuchyně, aby uklidili nádobí. A pak…nic. Zřejmě omdlel. Hannibal ho pak odnesl do ložnice.

Will prudce otevřel oči a uvědomil si další věc. Necítil na svém těle oblečení. Okamžitě pohlédl pod přikrývku a vydechl, když viděl, že má na sobě aspoň spodní prádlo. Skvěle, takže Hannibal ho viděl téměř nahého. 

Tento fakt mu vmetl ruměnec do tváře. 

Raději vstal z postele a přitáhl si k sobě své poskládané oblečení, které leželo na křesle blízko postele. Rychle se oblékl. Ve chvíli, kdy si zapnul poslední knoflíček na košili, do ložnice vstoupil Hannibal. Potěšeně se usmál, když viděl, že je Will vzhůru.

,,Wille, jak ses vyspal?”

,,Dobře, děkuji.”

,,Jsem si jistý, že musíš mít hlad. Pojď, připravil jsem nám oběd.”

,,Oběd?” zatvářil se Will zmateně. Myslel si, že je teprve osm hodin ráno.

,,Ano, i když spíše pozdní oběd. Jsou tři hodiny odpoledne. Spal jsi asi patnáct hodin.”

,,Ale jak to? Normálně nenaspím ani pět.”

,,Právě proto, drahý Wille. Tvé tělo bylo příšerně unaveně, potřebovalo si odpočinout. Trápily tě nějaké noční můry?”

Will zavrtěl hlavou a jeho zmatení se ještě prohloubilo.

,,To mě těší. Pojď, než nám vychladne jídlo. Jsem si jistý, že něco teplého v žaludku ti určitě přijde vhod.”

Will jen přikývnul a tiše následoval Hannibala do jídelny. Stůl byl už prostřený a dokonce už na něm byly i dva talířky plné krémové polévky. Willovi zakručelo v břiše. Hannibal se na něj usmál a pobídl ho, aby se posadil.

,,Jen do toho, Wille.”

Will s vděčným úsměvem vzal lžíci a pustil se do výtečné polévky před sebou.

…

Poté, co se Will najedl, pomohl Hannibalovi s nádobím, i přes protesty staršího muže.

,,Opravdu, Wille, jsi host. Odpočiň si.”

,,Ne, pomůžu ti. Přeci jen ti to dlužím.”

,,Nedlužíš mi nic, Williame. Rád pomáhám svým přátelům.”

,,Ale já se budu cítit špatně, když ti nepomůžu aspoň s nádobím.”

Hannibal samozřejmě Willa nechal. Když bylo vše umyté a čisté, Will chtěl jít domů. No, nechtěl, spíše potřeboval jít domů kvůli svým psům. Musel jim dát najíst a vyměnit vodu v jejich miskách.

Hannibal jeho psy v duchu proklel, než se slabým úsměvem souhlasil s tím, že Willa odveze do své kanceláře. Aby se Will necítil špatně, vymluvil se, že si zde stejně zapomněl nějaké důležité papíry. Willa to přesvědčilo a nechal se s klidnějším srdcem odvést ke svému autu. 

Před Hannibalovou kanceláří vystoupili oba muži z auta a Hannibal doprovodil Willa k jeho autu. Než Will nasedl dovnitř, otočil se k Hannibalovi.

,,Moc ti děkuji, za všechno,” řekl a v jeho očích zářil nekonečný vděk.

,,Nemáš zač, Wille. Jsem rád, že jsem ti mohl pomoci. Vypadáš líp než včera. Měl by si častěji jíst a pokusit se spát třeba jen o hodinu více.”

,,To se lehce řekne, ale jak můžu spát, když kdykoli zavřu oči, vidím před sebou mrtvoly?”

,,Znám pár metod. Pobavíme se o nich příští týden. Dávej na sebe pozor.”

,,Děkuji, ty taky.”

Will nasedl do svého auta a odjel. Hannibal stále stál před svou kanceláří a na rtech mu hrál potěšený výraz. Udělal další velký pokrok s Willem. Pokud vše půjde stejně jako doteď, bude trvat maximálně dva měsíce, než získá Willovu úplnou důvěru a připoutá si ho k sobě.   
  



	4. 3. kapitola

Will si myslel, že ho čeká klidný víkend, který bude moci strávit se svými psy. Jenže tak se nestalo. Nejen že se opět vrátily jeho noční můry, kvůli kterým naspal sotva dvě hodiny, už brzy ráno ho vzbudil Jack. 

,,Máme vraždu. Vypadá to na Chesapeakského rozparovače. Okamžitě přijeď,” oznámil mu Jack, než zavěsil.   

Will se velmi neochotně vyhrabal z teplé postele. Byl opět ospalý a za jeho víčky tekly proudy krve. Nechápal, jak se Hannibalovi podařilo ho uspat na patnáct hodin.

Oblékl se, lehce pročesal své nezkrotné kudrliny a zamířil do kuchyně. Sám neměl hlad, ale musel nakrmit své mazlíčky, kteří ještě spali. Nalil do misek vodu a nasypal jim granule. Ujistil se, že mají vše, co je potřeba, než vzal z věšáku svůj kabát a odešel z domu. 

Čekala ho hodně dlouhá cesta na místo činu. Jak ovšem znal Jacka, nebylo to nic v porovnání s tím, jak dlouhý má před sebou den.

…

Vrazi zřejmě přestávali být originální. A zřejmě začínali kopírovat jeden druhého.

To přesně si Will myslel, když přijel k poli, na kterém se nacházela mrtvola. Vypnul motor a vystoupil z auta. Kolem byla spousta černých SUV, které patřily FBI. Celé pole bylo ohraničené policejní páskou a hlídáno policisty. 

Will zamířil k místu činu, kde už na něj netrpělivě čekal Jack. Mezitím za ním Beverly, Jimmy a Brian fotili místo činu, sbírali důkazy a vkládali je do igelitových sáčků. 

,,Konečně,” řekl místo pozdravu na přivítanou Jack, když ho spatřil.

Will se kousnul do rtu, aby Jackovi neřekl něco, čeho by později mohl litovat. Párkrát se nadechl, než se na něj opět podíval.

,,Co tu máme?”

,,Obětí je žena. Totožnost zatím neznáme. Věk kolem čtyřiceti. Našel ji dnes ráno farmář, který pole vlastní. Vrah jí podřízl hrdlo, vykrvácela. Následně rozřízl její hruď a vyňal játra a plíce.”

Když Jack domluvil, konečně došli k oběti. Žena ležela nahá na zemi, její vlasy byly rozpuštěné a naaranžované. Kolem jejího krku byla spousta krve. Její hruď byla rozřezaná a otevřená tak, že šel vidět její hrudní koš a ostatní orgány, které jí vrah v těle ponechal.

Willovi stačil jediný pohled, aby viděl, kolik věcí je s tímhle místem činu špatně.

,,Tohle není Rozparovač,” oznámil Will. 

,,Ale chybí jí orgány a je v dost podobné póze, jako Rozparovačova poslední oběť.”

,,Rozparovač není jediný vrah, který si s sebou bere orgány, Jacku. Tohle není jeho práce. Není to vůbec čistá práce. Rozparovač nikdy nenechá u oběti tolik krve! Vždycky má všechno perfektní, ale tohle perfektní není. Podívej se na řezy na její hrudi. Nejsou přesné a čisté. Tento vrah nemá tolik zkušeností s řezáním. Když řezal její hruď, nejméně třikrát změnil směr. Tohle není Rozparovač. Pravděpodobně jen nějaký fanoušek, nebo začínající vrah, který neví, co má dělat, a tak se inspiruje u jiných vrahů.”

,,Bezva, další magor na svobodě,” povzdychla si Beverly.

,,Chci, abys sestavil jeho profil. Pak pojedeš s nimi,” poukázal Jack na svůj tým ,,zpět do laboratoře a zjistíte její identitu. Jasné?”

Všichni přikývli, to poslední co chtěli, bylo hádat se s Jackem Crawfordem v sobotní ráno. Jack odešel k farmáři, který potvrzoval svou výpověď, a nechal tak cel svůj tým za ním.

,,Vůbec nevypadáš dobře,” řekl Jimmy Willovi. 

,,Ani se tak necítím.”

,,Opět noční můry?” zeptala se starostlivě Beverly.

Will přikývl.

,,A to jsem se den předtím tak dobře vyspal.”

,,To se nedivím,” ušklíbla se Bev.

,,Co?”

,,Stavovala jsem se u tebe a chtěla tě vytáhnout na snídani, ale ty jsi nebyl doma. S kým jsi byl?”

,,Byl to někdo, koho známe?” přidal se Brian.

,,A nebyl to náhodou náš sofistikovaný obleky nosící psychiatr, na kterého už nejmíň tři týdny házíš štěněčí pohledy?” dodal Jimmy s obrovským úsměvem, než si plácl s Brianem.

,,Nevím o čem to mluvíte,” zamumlal Will a upravil si brýle.

,,Nedělej neviňátko, Grahame,” protočila Beverly oči. ,,Každý vidí, jak po sobě vy dva jedete.”

Will si jen povzdechl. Ano, mohl přiznat, že z jeho strany proudilo něco víc než přátelství k Hannibalu Lecterovi, ale Hannibal k němu cítil jen přátelství. A i kdyby toho bylo víc, nemohl se s ním zaplést, přišel by tím o licenci.

,,Byl jsem u Hannibala poté, co jsme skončili naše sezení, ale jen proto, že jsem byl unavený a nezvládl bych dojet domů.”

,,Vsadím se, že ti uvařil královskou večeři.”

,,Ano, bohužel jsem po ní hned omdlel, takže si nic moc nepamatuju. Jen jak jsem se druhého dne vzbudil až odpoledne.”

,,Co ty víš, třeba Lecter využil příležitosti,” zamrkal Brian.

,,Nemluvte tak o něm!” bránil ho okamžitě Will.

,,Promiň, Wille.”

,,Ano, promiň, že urážíme tvého přítele.”

,,Není můj přítel!”

,,Jasně, že ne.” 

Celý Jackův tým si jen plácl a Will musel protočit oči. Spolupracoval s bandou přerostlých dětí. 

,,Vsadím se, že tě nechal spát ve své posteli,” zamrkala Beverly, než dobalila poslední vzorek. ,,Fajn, všechno máme. Můžeme odjet, máme před sebou hodně práce.”

,,Cestou bychom se mohli stavit na snídani,” navrhl Jimmy a Beverly s Brianem souhlasně přikývli.

,,Pojď, Wille, jdeš s námi. Jsem si jistá, že jsi opět nesnídal.”

,,Nemám hlad.”

,,Ale máš, pokud tedy myslíš jídlo.”

,,Beverly!” povzdechl si unaveně Will. 

Kdy už si z něj Beverly přestane dělat legraci? Než si mohl v duchu odpovědět, Beverly mu do rukou vrazila kufřík s důkazy. 

,,Na, pomoz dámě odnést to do auta.”

Všichni čtyři zamířili k jednomu z aut a naložili vše do kufru. Jimmy, Brian a Beverly do něj nasedli a Will se vydal ke svému autu, aby je mohl následovat.

…

Během cesty se stavili na krátkou snídani, kterou zakončili velkým hrnkem kávy. Se spokojenými plnými bříšky se mohli vydat zpět do laboratoře, aby mohli prozkoumat vzorky.

Rozdělili si práci - Beverly prozkoumávala vzorky, zatímco Jimmy a Brian prováděli pitvu. Will seděl v laboratoři a dělal Beverly společnost, zatím co pracoval na profilu vraha.

Věděl, že oběť nebyla náhodná. Z celého místa činu vyzařovalo něco osobního. Vrah si myslel, že si nezaslouží mít důstojnou smrt.

_ ,,Je to prase a jako prase taky zemře. Ve svý vlastní zasraný krvi! Nic jinýho si ta štětka nezaslouží!” _

Will si byl jistý, že to byl buď přítel, nebo manžel, ale dokud nezjistili totožnost oběti, nemohl určit vraha. Toto byl zločin z vášně. Vrah nebyl psychopat, ale zřejmě nechtěl, aby se na něj tak lehce přišlo a zamaskoval místo činu, jako by to byla práce sériového vraha. 

Mohlo by to fungovat, kdyby se nedopustil tolika mizerných amatérských chyb, které byly pro Willa nepřehlédnutelné. 

Will si povzdychl, bylo tak moc žádat jeden jediný volný víkend? Zvlášť po takové noci.

,,Přišel jsi na něco?” zeptala se ho Beverly, zatím co zpracovávala vzorky.

,,Myslím, že to bude její partner, nebo ex-partner. Už nikdy tímto způsobem nezabije. Otázkou je, jestli ještě někdy zabije, nebo ne.”

,,Přesně to, co jsme ve svém volnu potřebovali.”

,,Bylo by to horší, kdyby to byl skutečně Rozparovač,” zamumlal Will.

,,To ano, Rozparovač se Jackovi dostal až příliš hluboko pod kůži. Kdyby to byl on, museli bychom tu zůstat další dva dny.”

,,Musíme doufat, že brzy zjistíme, kdo to je.”

,,Neboj se. Jak znám Price a Zellera, a to je bohužel velmi dobře znám, budou chtít tento případ vyřešit hodně rychle. Nemají rádi, když někdo vyruší jejich víkendové cukrování.”

Will se jen slabě pousmál a pohlédl na rozepsaný profil před sebou. Unaveně si povzdychl a protřel své oči. V jeho kapse najednou zavibroval mobil. Rychle ho vytáhl a jeho srdce velmi slabě poskočilo, když si všiml, kdo mu volá.

,,Ano?”

,,Wille, jak se máš?”

,,Jde to, co ty?”

,,Mám se velmi dobře, děkuji. Právě jsem dostal od jednoho svého kolegy dva lístky na operu. Byl bys ochotný jít se mnou?”

,,Já..nikdy jsem na opeře nebyl,” odpověděl Will a snažil se nedívat na Beverly, která se na něj dívala s pozdviženým obočím a úšklebkem na rtech.

,,Pak by bylo mou ctí, ukázat ti její krásu. Pokud bys chtěl jít?”

,,Rád. Kdy to je?”

,,Zítra v sedm hodin večer. Mohl bys přijet dřív, uvařil bych nám večeři. Odjeli bychom na představení a opět bys u mě mohl přespat. Nechci, aby se ti něco stalo, když se budeš vracet domů tak pozdě.”

,,Rád půjdu a se vším souhlasím.”

,,To mě těší. Pokud bys mohl přijet už v pět hodin, byl bych rád.”

,,Budu tam.”

,,Děkuji, Wille.”

,,Ne, to já děkuji.”

Hannibal zavěsil a Will svůj mobil položil zpět do kapsy.

,,Zdá se mi to, nebo tu někdo má rande s velmi sexy Evropanem?”

,,Není to rande.”

,,To samé říkali mí drazí kolegové, pak jsem se nestačila divit.”

,,Je to jen operní představení,” bránil se Will, protože tak to i bylo.

,,Ano, ale určitě ti něco uvaří. To se nesnaž zapřít.”

,,Fajn, o večeři taky padla zmínka.” 

,,Hodný kluk, teď buď ještě hodnější a dones mi kávu z automatu, prosím.”

,,Jasně.”

Will vstal a odešel z laboratoře. Beverly se jen za ním usmívala. Zajímalo ji, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se dají dohromady.

Kéž by jen tehdy věděla, co tomu bude předcházet. 


	5. 4. kapitola

Will ještě téhož dne vypracoval kompletní profil vraha. Jack, i když nerad, ho pustil domů, zvláště poté, co se jim podařilo identifikovat mrtvou ženu. 

Jednalo se o Katy Jacksonovou. Katy byla vdaná a měla dvě děti. Pracovala jako advokátka a její život na první pohled působil klidně a spořádaně. Ale takový zřejmě nebyl, kdyby ano, dneska by nejspíše byla živá. Willa zajímalo, čím tak naštvala svého vraha.

Policie nyní prošetřovala její rodinu a kolegy a snažili se vypátrat informace, které by případ povedly dál. Do doby, než se objeví další důkazy, se Will mohl věnovat své primární práci a hlavně své psí rodině. 

Dnes ho však trápilo jen jediné, musel se připravit na večer s Hannibalem. Dnes chtěl vynaložit hodně úsilí, aby byl doktorovi celý večer dobrým společníkem. Nechtěl staršího muže ztrapnit a přivodit mu tak problémy s jeho operními přáteli.

Rozhodl se proto, že stráví většinu dne tím, že se pokusí dát do pořádku svůj vzhled. Oholil se, umyl si vlasy a pořádně se osprchoval, aby ze sebe smyl zápach nočních mur. Následně se usušil a po dlouhé době zamířil do skříně, aby mohl vytáhnout oblek.

I přes rozšířený názor svých kolegů a lidí, které znal, Will vlastnil obleky, dokonce tři. Jelikož ovšem nechodil na žádná společenské akce, neměl pro ně využití. Kromě akcí pořádaných FBI nikdy nikde jinde v obleku nebyl. A ani mu to nevadilo, nepotřeboval ze sebe dělat něco, čím nebyl. 

Will ze své skříně vytáhl klasický černý oblek. Byl obyčejný a dovoloval mu lehce zapadnout do davu. A to se mu líbilo. Mezi ostatními lidmi tak byl nenápadný, nikdo se ho na nic neptal, nikdo s ním nemluvil.

Will sako položil na postel a vydal se do kuchyně, aby psům doplnil granule a vodu. Když o ně bylo postaráno, vrátil se zpět do ložnice, kde na sebe navlékl oblek. Kalhoty a košile těsně obepínaly jeho tělo a zvýrazňovaly jeho postavu. Byl to podstatný rozdíl oproti jeho normálnímu volnému oblečení.

Do malé cestovní tašky si zabalil plátěné kalhoty a košili na převlečení, aby se mohl ráno převléct a vyrazit rovnou do práce.

Nakonec se rozhodl ještě upravit své vlasy s použitím gelu. Pod dlouhém uvažování sundal i své brýle. Když už má dnes zbořit pár svých ochranných hranic, udělá to aspoň pořádně.

Will se ujistil, že je celý jeho dům zabezpečený, než se vydal na hodinovou cestu do Baltimore. Když shledal vše bezpečným, nasedl do auta a odjel.

…

Hannibal dokončoval poslední přípravy na svém jídle. Byl už oblečený ve svém tmavě modrém obleku, učesaný a měl prostřenou jídelnu pro sebe a svého speciálního hosta.

Už se nemohl dočkat, až Will konečně dorazí. Těšil se na svou malou promyku. Konečně mu bude dopřáno dobré společnosti při sledování jeho oblíbené opery. Navíc Will souhlasil, že u něj přespí, což Hannibalovi dávalo příležitost k tomu, aby Willa opět zdrogoval a uložil ho do své postele. Tato skutečnost na jeho tváři vyvolávala obrovský úsměv.

Když byl Hannibal se svým výtvorem spokojený, vypnul sporáky a trpělivě očekával Willův příjezd. 

Přesně v pět hodin odpoledne se v jeho domě rozezněl zvonek. Hannibal chvátavým krokem přišel ke vstupním dveřím a otevřel je. Jeho čelist málem spadla na zem, když viděl Willovu oholenou tvář bez brýlí. 

,,Wille,” zašeptal Hannibal dojatě.

,,Uh, je to moc?” zeptal se Will a nervózně se poškrabal na hlavě.

,,Ne, vypadáš úžasně. Prosím, pojď dál.”

Hannibal rozevřel dveře a nechal Willa vejít. Okamžitě zaznamenal cestovní a dárkovou tašku na víno ve Willových rukách. Will beze slova podal Hannibalovi dárkovou tašku.

,,To jsi nemusel.”

,,Ne, dlužím ti to.”

,,Nedlužíš. Jsem rád, že mi budeš dělat společnost.”

,,Zas taková výhra nejsem.”

,,A tady se, můj drahý Wille, mýlíš. Tu tašku nech klidně tady.”

Will položil tašku k botníku, který stál ve vstupní hale. Poté mu Hannibal položil ruku na bedra a vedl ho do jídelny. 

,,Posaď se, půjdu pro první chod. Nebude ti vadit, když tvé víno otevřeme později? Nechci pít, než pojedeme.”

,,Ne, vůbec,” zavrtěl Will hlavou. 

,,Za minutku to bude,” slíbil Hannibal a odešel do kuchyně. 

Již za chvíli se vrátil s večeří.

,,Prosím, doufám, že ti bude chutnat.”

,,Jako kdyby mi někdy nechutnalo,” zamumlal Will a protočil oči.

Hannibal se potěšeně usmál, než se sklonil ke svému jídlu.

…

Po velmi chutné večeři vyrazili Hannibalovým autem do divadla. Will se celou dobu snažil nemyslet na společnost, se kterou se dnes večer setká. Pokud měl hádat, předpokládal, že většina z nich budou snobi, kteří nevědí, co s penězi nebo se neumějí chovat.

Will takové lidi nesnášel a věděl, že Hannibal cítí to samé. Proč se s nimi stýkal, nedokázal pochopit.

Cesta k divadlu utekla rychle. Hannibal zaparkoval na místě rezervovaném jen pro něj. On i Will vystoupili z auta a zamířili ke vchodu. 

Hannibal si všiml Willovy nervozity. 

,,Bude to v pořádku,” ujistil ho tiše. 

Will se na něj vděčně usmál a přikývl. 

,,Tak pojď.”

…

Divadlo bylo již téměř plné lidí, kteří se přišli podívat na dnešní představení. Hannibal vedl Willa přes dav až k šatnám, kde si odložili své kabáty. 

,,Pokud ti to nevadí, Wille, navrhoval bych, abychom si popovídali s několika mými přáteli. Jsem si jistý, že se ti budou líbit.”

,,Klidně,” odpověděl Will a snažil se přidat i lehký úsměv.

Hannibal mu opět položil ruku na záda a tentokrát ho dovedl k malé skupině lidí postávajících u zdi. Jejich oči se okamžitě rozzářily, když si všimli, že je jejich přítomností poctil samotný Hannibal Lecter.

,,Dobrý večer, dámy a pánové,” přivítal je. 

,,Dobrý večer, doktore Lectere. Jsme rádi, že vás tu vidíme.”

,,A já jsem rád, že tu můžu být. Rád bych vám představil svého dobrého přítele, Williama Grahama.”

K Willovi se okamžitě stočily všechny pohledy. Nadechl se a pak se usmál okouzlujícím úsměvem.

,,Těší mě,” přikývl a duševně se připravil na otázky, o kterých věděl, že budou následovat.

Odkud jste? Kde pracujete? Jste svobodný? Jaký je váš vztah k doktoru Lecterovi?

Will jim s úsměvem odpověděl na všechny otázky. Přitom ovšem cítil, jak se Lecterova ruka přesunuje z jeho zad k jeho zadku. Zdálo se však, že nikdo jiný si toho nevšiml. 

Díky bohu se brzy ozval zvonek oznamující zahájení představení a všichni začali hrnout do sálu. Hannibal se rozloučil se svými přáteli, než se otočil k Willovi.

,,Byl jsi okouzlující,” řekl mu s úsměvem. Následně se sklonil a políbil Willa na tvář. ,,Děkuji.”

,,Není za co.”

,,Ale je. Pojď, ukážu ti cestu do svého soukromého lože. Myslím, že se ti ten výhled bude líbit.”

Will jen s úsměvem přikývl a následoval Hannibala.

…

Will nikdy nebyl velkým fanouškem opery, ale musel přiznat, že si představení opravdu užíval. Zvláště, když vedle něj seděl Hannibal Lecter. Bylo zajímavé pozorovat jeho výrazy během opery. 

Hudba odhalovala jeho skryté city a Will hladově hltal každý kousek informací, které se o svém psychiatrovi během představení dozvěděl. 

Hannibal skrýval tajemství, ale ať to bylo cokoli, způsobovalo mu to bolest. Will to tipoval na psychické trauma ve velmi mladém věku. O co se přesně jednalo, určit nedokázal. 

Když se v jeho očích zatřpytily slzy, Will natáhl svou ruku a položil ji na jeho, aby ho podpořil. A Hannibal si toho malého gesta velice cenil. Už teď věděl, že jakmile se Will stane jeho, začne ho brávat do divadla, jak nejčastěji bude moci. 

…

Po první části představení nastala přestávka, při které se Will setkal s dalšími osobnostmi Hannibalova operního kruhu. 

Will se snažil chovat jako gentleman. Usmíval se, mluvil co nejslušněji a svým chováním až neuvěřitelně připomínal Hannibala. 

Hannibal nemohl být na svou malou promyku pyšnější. 

Po druhé části opery se Will a Hannibal se všemi rozloučili a odjeli zpět k Hannibalovi domů.

,,Byl jsi neskutečný, Wille. Oslnil jsi mnoho dam i pánů.”

,,Nebylo to tak hrozné, jak jsem čekal.”

,,Snažil jsem se tě uchovat v přítomnosti těch lepších lidí. Dokonce ani já nemám s ostatními trpělivost. Jsou příšerně namyšlení a na představení chodí jen proto, aby se zviditelnili, ne kvůli kulturnímu zážitku,” v Hannibalově hlase zazněl hněv a Will se musel zasmát.

,,Takoví lidé bohužel jsou. A to je přesně ten důvod, proč se jim vyhýbám.”

,,Kdybys kdykoli chtěl jít na další představení, stačí říct. Tvá společnost mě velmi těšila.”

,,Nechápu, že si něco takového myslíš.”

,,Je to pravda. Vážím si tvých názorů a tvé inteligence. Je pěkné mít někoho, s kým si mohu povídat na takové úrovni.”

,,A co tví kolegové?”

,,Psychiatři nejsou ti nejlepší kamarádi. Neustále se snaží jeden druhého oblbnout a to není dobré.”

,,Netušil jsem, že to tak cítíš,” zasmál se Will.

,,Netušíš hodně věcí, ale brzy je poznáš. Slibuji,” řekl Hannibal a Will cítil, že v jeho slovech bylo něco hlubšího, co nebylo na první pohled zřejmé. 

,,Už se těším,” odpověděl a pozoroval, jak se Hannibalovy rty zvlnily do úsměvu.

…

Do Hannibalova domu dojeli krátce po půl jedenácté večer. Oba byli příjemně unavení. Jejich smysly byly otupělé příjemnou hudbou a šampaňským, které si dali během přestávky. Willova víčka se každou chvíli zavírala, ale on ještě nechtěl jít spát. Na to byla Hannibalova přítomnost až moc příjemná. 

Hannibal se ovšem potýkal s tím samým problémem. Nechtěl nic jiného, než zalézt do postele pod teplou přikrývku nejlépe s polonahým Willem po jeho boku. To ale zatím nebylo možné.

,,Asi je nejvyšší čas k spánku,” usmál se Will.

,,Zřejmě ano, promiň, Wille, že ti nezvládnu dělat společnost déle.”

,,V pořádku, taky jsem ospalý.”

,,Zavedu tě do tvé ložnice.”

Will si vzal z chodby svou tašku a následoval Hannibala do prvního patra. 

,,Tady je má ložnice a hned vedle tvá. Pokud budeš cokoli potřebovat, neostýchej se mě vzbudit.”

,,Budu v pořádku, snad.”

,,Dobrou noc, Wille.”

,,Dobrou, Hannibale.”

Oba muži si popřáli dobrou noc, než se rozešli do svých pokojů, aby se uložili ke spánku. 


	6. 5. kapitola

Jako každé ráno i toto se Hannibal vzbudil brzy. Bylo pět hodin ráno, ale Hannibal se cítil vyspaný a odpočatý. Jediné, co mu scházelo k úplné spokojenosti, byl jistý agent, který spal ve vedlejším pokoji. 

Hannibal ještě chvíli ležel v posteli a nečinně pozoroval strop. Nakonec však vstal, přehodil si přes sebe župan a vydal se do vedlejšího pokoje. Co nejopatrněji vstoupil dovnitř, přeci jen nechtěl Willa vzbudit.

Jakmile vešel do pokoje, zavřel za sebou dveře a přiblížil se k posteli, na které spal jeho malý anděl. Přikrývku měl spadenou u pasu, a kdyby na sobě neměl pyžamo, Hannibal by měl úžasný výhled na jeho nahou hruď. 

Willova tvář byla pro jednou klidná a uvolněná. Jeho tělo odpočívalo a získávalo zpět ztracenou energii. Včera ho musel opravdu unavit, že nyní spal takovým klidným spánkem. 

Tato myšlenka donutila Hannibala k úšklebku. Než si uvědomil, co dělá, sedl si k Willovi na postel a rukou ho pohladil po vlasech. Will lehce vydechl a ve spánku otočil hlavu k Hannibalově ruce.

,,Můj sladký chlapče,” pomyslel si, než se nahnul a spojil své rty s Willovými. Nedokázal si už déle pomoci, tak dlouho chtěl ochutnat jejich hebkost a chuť. Zavřel oči a vychutnával si to. Když se mu konečně splnilo jedno z jeho nejtajnějších přání, nedokázal se zastavit. Nakonec ho musel nakopnout zdravý rozum, aby se odtrhl od těch delikátních rtů. 

Když ovšem konečně otevřel oči, čekal ho šok. Willovy oči byly do široka otevřené a nevěřícně ho pozorovaly. Jeho chlapec byl tak zmatený, to ho dělalo ještě sladším. Bez ohledu na následky se opět nahnul a spojil jejich rty ještě jednou.

K jeho neskutečné úlevě na svém krku ucítil dvě teplé dlaně, které ho přitáhly ještě blíž, a proti jeho rtům se začaly pohybovat jiné. Hannibal se nechal stáhnout na postel, klekl si nad Willa na všechny čtyři a hladově dobýval jeho ústa.

Jenže jako všechny krásné věci i jejich polibek musel jednou skončit. A ne způsobem, jakým by chtěli. Na nočním stolku se rozezvučel mobil, který si tam večer před tím Will položil. Willovy dlaně se přesunuly na jeho ramena a lehce ho od sebe odstrčily. Hannibal nespokojeně zavrčel, ale než mohl cokoli udělat, Will se natáhl po svém mobilu a přijal hovor.  

,,Ano?” zeptal se Will a odkašlal si.

Hannibal sám pro sebe zamrkal, když si všiml ruměnců, které zdobily Willovu tvář. Prstem se lehce dotknul jedné tváře. Will se na něj okamžitě podíval s výrazem, který Hannibala jasně upozorňoval, ať nedělá žádné blbosti.

,,Budu tam. Pošli mi adresu. Sbohem, Jacku.”

Will mobil položil zpět na stolek a Hannibalova tvář se na chvíli stáhla nechutí. Nejen že Crawforda nenáviděl, ten bastard navíc zničil jejich chvilku!

,,Budu muset jít,” řekl Will tiše.

,,J tě ale nechci pustit.”

,,Proč?” zeptal se Will a Hannibal věděl, že se ptá na jejich polibek. 

,,Protože chci.”

,,Proč?”

,,Protože nezáleží na tom, co říká Jack, co říká Loundsová, ty nejsi psychopat, ani vrah. Jsi výjimečný. A já na rozdíl od nich to dokážu ocenit.”

,,Nechápu to.”

Will byl každou minutou zmatenější. Proč by se s ním někdo jako Hannibal vůbec zahazoval?

,,Pochopíš. Teď se běž převléct a já zatím udělám snídani. Nechci, abys odjel hladový.”

Will se zmohl na pouhé přikývnutí.

,,Skvěle.”

Hannibal mu vtiskl rychlý polibek na čelo, než z Willa slezl a odešel z pokoje do kuchyně. Zanechal tak Willa svým myšlenkám, které byly tak zmatené. Nakonec však Will sám vylezl z postele a začal se převlékat do náhradního oblečení, které si s sebou přinesl.

…

V kuchyni už to vonělo čerstvě udělanou kávou a míchanými vajíčky. Willovo břicho hladově zakručelo a jeho chuťové buňky se roztančily. 

Hannibal už měl vše připravené a jediné, na co čekal, byl jeho výjimečný host, který právě dorazil. Will se posadil ke stolu vedle něj a s radostí se pustil do připravené snídaně. Díky tomu neviděl Hannibalův velmi potěšený úsměv.  

,,Děkuju,” poděkoval Wil, když dojedl svou porci snídaně a dopil svou kávu.

,,Nemáš vůbec za co.”

Will se nervózně usmál a stočil pohled ke stolu.

,,Teď nemáme čas, ale pokud budeš chtít, můžeš ke mně dnes večer přijít a o všem si promluvíme,” navrhl Hannibal, aby uvolnil atmosféru mezi nimi.

,,Rád,” přikývl Will a nechal se Hannibalem vyprovodit ke dveřím. 

,,Díky, Wille. Můžu mít poslední přání?” zeptal se Hannibal a v jeho očích se objevily šibalské jiskřičky.

,,Ano?” odpověděl Will nejistě. 

,,Můžu tě naposledy políbit, než odjedeš?”

Will zůstal zaraženě stát a nevěřícně se na Hannibala podíval. Když viděl, že to Hannibal myslí vážně, přikývl. Stejně už se ráno několikrát políbili. Jaký bude jeden polibek navíc dělat rozdíl?

Hannibal se sklonil a něžně políbil Willa na rty. Ještě chvíli nechal jejich rty spojené, užíval si Willův horký dech, jeho hebkou pokožku. Nakonec se však odtáhl a pohlédl na červenajícího se Willa.

,,Dávej na sebe pozor. Večeře bude v sedm hodin.”

,,Budu tady,” přikývl Will a odešel.

Hannibal za ním zavřel dveře, než se vydal do kuchyně, aby se mohl postarat o nádobí, které tu po nich zůstalo.

…

Will přijel co nejrychleji na místo činu. Jack už na něj netrpělivě čekal. Will opravdu nerad vystoupil z auta a šel k němu. 

,,Pojď se na to podívat,” řekl mu Jack prostě a rozešel se k místu činu. Nacházeli se opět na louce daleko od města.

,,Je to opět on?” zeptal se Will.

,,To nevíme jistě, proto tu jsi ty.”

Will si jen povzdychl a dál následoval Jacka. 

,,Obětí je Gary Davidson. Tentokrát nám tu vrah nechal jeho oblečení a doklady. No, nechal. Chtěl je spálit, ale oheň mu jaksi uhasl. Nezničil všechny doklady a bylo jednodušší jej identifikovat.”

Přišli k prostředku louky, kde ležel mrtvý muž. Byl zmasakrovaný, jinak se to nazvat nedalo. Jeho končetiny byly useknuté a mezi nimi a jeho tělem byla značná mezera, aby bylo vidět, že mu už nepatří. Také jeho genitálie byly useknuté. A aby toho nebylo málo, jeho oči byly poleptané nějakou látkou.

Will věděl, že zatím stojí stejný vrah, jako u Katy.

,,Je to on. Konečně našel svůj vlastní styl. Ale také je to jeho konec. Toto byla pomsta, kterou vykonal. Bude se teď skrývat.”

,,Takže ho musíme rychle najít. Pojedeš s Beverly za rodinou naší předchozí oběti a zeptáte se, jestli ho neznají. Jimmy a Brian pojedou k jeho rodině. Musíme zjistit, co ti dva měli společného a koho tak naštvali, jasné?”

Všichni přikývli a rozešli se k autům, aby mohli vyrazit.

…

,,Tak jak ses včera měl?” zeptala se Beverly, jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře od Willova auta.

,,Dobře,” odpověděl Will a soustředil se, aby jeho tváře nezčervenaly.

,,Jen dobře? No tak, Wille, chci víc detailů! Byl jsi na rande se sexy chlapem, který má hodně peněz a celkem slušnou postavu. Nemohlo to být jen dobré.”

,,Beverly! Nebylo to rande!”

,,Když myslíš,” pokrčila Beverly rameny. ,,No tak, jak to včera probíhalo?”

Will si povzdychl, než začal vyprávět.

,,Přijel jsem k němu domů. Uvařil nám večeři, tak jsme se najedli, než jsme odjeli do divadla. Tam mě představil několika svým přátelům.”

,,On tě představil svým přátelům. No tak, Wille, ten chlap po tobě jede.”

,,Po představení jsme se vrátili k němu a šli spát, každý do jiného pokoje,” zdůraznil Will.

,,A?”

,,A nic.”

,,Vážně? Wille, něco se přece muselo stát.”

Will dlouho zvažoval, jestli jí má říct o jejich ranním polibku. Přeci jen sám nevěděl, jaký má význam. Nakonec to ale ze sebe potřeboval dostat ven, a komu jinému by se měl svěřit? Jackovi? Alaně?  Nikdy.

,,Dneska ráno jsem se probudil a jeho rty byly na mých.”

,,CO?!” vykřikla překvapeně Beverly.

,,Vešel do pokoje, kde jsem spal, a políbil mě. Pak mě políbil znovu a já mu to opětoval.”

,,No kruci, Grahame, ty máš takový štěstí. Já říkala, že po tobě jede.”

,,Já nevím, Beverly. Co by se mnou asi tak mohl chtít? Žijeme v rozdílných světech. Co když mu nejde o nic jiného, než jen o můj ‚dar‘.”

,,Och, Wille,” vzdychla Beverly, než mu položila ruku na rameno. ,,Jak dlouho jste vy dva přátelé?”

,,Od doby, co mi ho Jack přiřadil jako neoficiálního psychiatra.”

,,Myslel sis někdy během té doby, že by tě využíval?”

,,Ne, bral mě jako přítele. Nebyly to ani sezení, jako spíš konverzace. Snažil se mi pomoc.”

,,Vidíš, tak proč by mělo být toto jiné? Já viděla, jak se po tobě dívá, Wille. Kdykoli mluvíš, hltá každé tvé slovo a dívá se na tebe, jako bys byl ta nejcennější věc na světě. Navíc si vždycky stoupá vedle tebe, aby ti mohl položit ruku na rameno, kdykoli se necítíš nejlíp. Na úžasného detektiva umíš být i pěkně slepý.”

,,Mám strach, nikdo mě nikdy nechtěl.”

,,A vidíš, teď tě chce náš drahý doktor. Dej mu šanci, nech ho, ať se ti dvoří, bere tě na rande. Jsem si jist, že udělá vše proto, aby ses s ním cítil, co nejlépe. A až se na to budeš cítit, můžete vy dva spolu hupsnout do postele a ty dostaneš příležitost seznámit se s malým Lecterem.”

,,Beverly, jsi tak perverzní!”

,,Proto mě máš tolik rád, nezapírej to.”

,,Nesmíš o tom nikomu říct.”

,,O čem, o tom polibku, nebo že tě Lecter chce dostat do postele.”

,,O tom polibku. Nechci, aby kvůli mně ztratil licenci.”

,,To by vás nejdřív někdo musel napráskat. Navíc oficiálně nejsi jeho pacient.”

,,I tak.”

,,Neboj se, ni neřeknu. I když ti navrhuju, aby ses začal dívat po někom novém. Přeci nechceme, aby strýček Jack přicházel o svůj krásný spánek kvůli psychiatrovi, který by rád souložil se svým neoficiálním pacientem.”

,,Beverly, už mlč!”

,,Jak chceš.”

Beverly zmlkla a Will byl vděčný za klid, který v autě nastal. Zvlášť kvůli tomu nepořádku, co teď v hlavě mě.

,,Hele, ale až to spolu budete dělat, řekneš mi o tom, že? Chci vědět, co se pod těmi obleky skrývá za sexy bestii?”

,,Beverly!”

,,Fajn, už mlčím.”

…

Zbytek cesty uběhl celkem v pořádku. Beverly ovšem s provokací neskončila. Začala mu říkat pane Lectere. Will její nemístné poznámky ignoroval, tedy spíš se o to snažil.

Když konečně dojeli k domu Jacksonových, vystoupili z auta a zamířili k vstupním dveřím. Beverly zazvonila na zvonek.

Brzy se dveře otevřely. Za nimi stála mladá dívka asi ve věku čtrnácti let a malý asi sedmiletý chlapeček.

,,Ahoj,” pozdravila Beverly a sklonila se, aby se jim mohla dívat do očí. ,,Je tatínek doma?”

,,Ne,” odpověděla dívka a zavrtěla hlavou.

,,A mohli bychom si promluvit s tebou?”

,,Kdo jste?” zeptala se dívka rázně.

,,Jsme od policie. Já jsem agentka Beverly Katzová a toto je speciální agent Will Graham,” představila je Beverly a na důkaz pravosti svých slov vytáhla svůj odznak.

Dívka si ho se zájmem prohlédla, než otevřela dveře a pustila je dál. 

,,Jak se jmenuješ, zlatíčko?”

,,Nina.”

,,Nino, je mi líto toho, co se stalo tvé mamince. Měla někoho, kdo by ji neměl rád?”

,,Ne, se všemi dobře vycházela. Měla hodně kamarádek.”

,,A co s tvým tatínkem? Neměli spolu nějaké problémy.”

,,Hodně se hádali. Maminka chtěla odejít. Říkala, že už nám našla nového tatínka. Dokonce nám ho i představila. Tatínek nebyl šťastný.”

,,Vypadal takto?”

Beverly vytáhla fotku Garyho Davidsona v době, kdy byl ještě živý a jeho končetiny byly tam, kde měly být.

Nina přikývla a v tu chvíli se otevřeli dveře a do domu vstoupil Robert Jackson, manžel první oběti. Beverly i Will věděli, že je vrah, a nyní měli i motiv. 

Robert se usmál na svoje děti, ale jakmile si všiml jich, z jeho tváří se ztratila veškerá barva. Okamžitě se otočil a utíkal pryč. Beverly se za ním rychle rozběhla následovaná Willem.

,,Policie, stůjte!”

Robert stále zrychloval, Will předběhl Beverly a vydal se za ním. Robert zamířil do stodoly, která byla blízko jejich domu. Will bezhlavě běžel za ním. Uprostřed stodoly se Robert zastavil a dal tak Willovi příležitost ho doběhnout. 

,,Policie, ruce vzhůru!”

Robertovy ruce pomalu mířily vzhůru a Will se zbraní v ruce se k němu začal pomalu přibližovat. Když však byl dostatečně blízko, Robert se rychle otočil, v ruce držel nějaký sprej a jeho obsah mu vstříkl do očí.

Will bolestí vykřikl a zhroutil se na zem. Jeho oči sužovala neskutečná bolest. Pevně k sobě stiskl víčka a snažil se bolest utišit, to ale bylo nemožné. 

Jen vzdáleně uslyšel další kroky a následný výstřel. Následně ucítil, jak se nad ním někdo sklání a volá jeho jméno.

,,Wille! Wille!”

Beverly. Will ji nebyl schopen odpovědět. Křičel a křičel, dokud ho bolest neuvedla do sladkého bezvědomí. 


	7. 6. kapitola

Hannibal dokončoval poslední detaily na svém uměleckém jídle. Dnes si dal na jídle obzvláště záležet. Přeci jen dneska šlo o více, než jen dobrou večeři. Dnes šlo o to, aby si s Willem promluvili o jejich vztahu. Oba chtěli více, než přátelství, to bylo Hannibalovi jasné. Ovšem pro Willovo i jeho pohodlí si museli vše ujasnit a stanovit si hranice. 

Hannibal věděl, že Will je v tomto oboru velmi nezkušený, ale byl připravený jít s ním na vše pomalu a jako správný gentleman se mu dvořit a prokázat mu, že to s ním myslí naprosto vážně. Byl připraven dát Willovi celý svět, všechno, co měl. 

Will byl jediný člověk na světě, který mu mohl rozumět. 

Will byl jediný člověk, se kterým mohl být sám sebou. 

Will byl jediný člověk, se kterým mohl být opravdu šťastný.  

Will byl jediný člověk, na kterém mu opravdu záleželo.

Will byl jediný člověk, kterého mohl skutečně milovat.

Hannibal se hluboce nadechl a vydal se do jídelny prostřít stůl. Rozhodl se dodat jejich večeři i romantickou atmosféru. Na stůl postavil vázu s čerstvými červenými růžemi.  Vedle vázy postavil dva svícny s vonnými svíčkami.

Když byl se vším spokojený, vrátil se zpět do kuchyně, kde chtěl počkat, dokud se neozve zvonek. 

Jenže ten se neozval, místo toho začal vibrovat jeho mobil. Otráveně ho zvedl. Dneska chtěl mít klid, ale to bylo zřejmě nemožné.

,,Prosím?”

,,Dobrý večer, promiňte, že ruším.”

,,V pořádku.”

,,Jsem agentka Beverly Katzová. Will dneska-” její hlas se zlomil a Hannibal věděl, že je něco hodně špatně. Celé jeho tělo zachvátila panika.

,,Co je s Willem?”

,,Při dopadení zločince byl poraněn. Měl byste sem přijet. Jsme v Baltimorské nemocnici.” 

,,Budu tam. Děkuji za zprávu, agentko Katzová.”

Hannibal mobil pohodil na linku a rychle utíkal do chodby, kde popadl kabát a boty. Oblečený se vydal do garáže, kde rychle nastartoval auto, a odjel do nemocnice.

…

Hannibal ještě nikdy nejel tak rychle. Byl si jistý, že mu do týdne přijde několik pokut, ale to mu bylo jedno. Měl na mysli něco mnohem důležitějšího, než se starat o těch pár dolarů, o které právě přišel.

Rychle přijel do nemocnice. Naštěstí na něj u recepce čekala Beverly. Oči měla červené od pláče a vypadala naprosto zničeně. Hannibal k ní okamžitě zamířil.

,,Pojďte se mnou,” řekla mu, když si ho všimla.

Hannibal ji poslušně následoval. 

,,Měli jsme případ. Vrah zabil dvě oběti. Nejprve ženu. Místo činu naaranžoval tak, že to vypadalo na Chesapeakského rozparovače.  Věděli jsme ovšem, že je to pouhá kopie. Dnes ráno zabil muže. Odsekl mu končetiny a zničil jeho oči. Já s Willem jsme jeli k rodině první oběti. Doma byly jenom její děti. Vyslechli jsme je a zjistili, že oběť číslo dvě byl její milenec. Chtěla s ním žít a to se jejímu manželovi moc nelíbilo.”

,,Tak ji zabil,” doplnil Hannibal.

,,Ano. Bohužel v tu chvíli přišel domů. Rozběhli jsme se za ním. Will byl rychlejší než já a následoval ho až do jejich stodoly. Přišla jsem v okamžiku, kdy ten chlap nastříkal něco Willovi do očí. Okamžitě jsem ho zastřelila, ale Will. Bože, tak strašně křičel a pak najednou omdlel. Ta látka je nyní na toxikologii, ale zřejmě to byl jeho domácí produkt. Byl to chemik a v práci ho nazývali „Šíleným vědcem“.”

Beverly se zastavila u nějakých dveří a Hannibal okamžitě věděl, že je za nimi Will.

,,Co je s jeho očima?” zeptal se Hannibal a měl co dělat, aby udržel své emoce pod pokličkou.

,,Látka naprosto zničila jeho sítnici. Will už nikdy neuvidí.”

Ta slova se prudce zabodla do Hannibala. Čekal, že se Willovi stalo cokoli, jen ne toto.

,,Will teď spí. Díky bohu je Jack pryč, takže jsem vám mohla zavolat. Můžu vás k němu na chvíli pustit, než ho přijdou zkontrolovat doktoři.”

,,Děkuji, slečno Katzová. Moc si toho cením,” přikývl Hannibal a stiskl kliku.

,,Will se mi svěřil. Vím, co se stalo. Doufám proto, že se zachováte jako správný muž, i když je teď Will slepý,” pronesla Beverly.

,,Věřte mi, slečno Katzová. Na Willovi mi záleží víc, než si myslíte. Neopustím ho, ne kvůli něčemu takovému.”

Beverly přikývla a Hannibal vešel do pokoje. Okamžitě svůj pohled zabořil na tělo na posteli. Will měl na sobě nemocniční oblečení, které odhalovalo jeho bledou pokožku. Jeho oči byly několikrát převázané obvazem. Will nehybně ležel a jeho hruď se rytmicky nadzvedávala a klesala.

Will vypadal jako padlý anděl a Hannibal nechtěl nic jiného, než vzít ho do náručí a držet ho tam navždy. Pomalu se k němu přiblížil, a když byl dostatečně blízko, sklonil se, aby ho mohl políbit na čelo.

,,Moje malá promyko,” zašeptal a pohladil Willa po hnědých vlasech.

Vedle Willovy postele byla židle. Hannibal se do ní posadil a něžně chytil Willa za ruku. 

Will právě přišel o svůj dar. Dar, který ho dělal tak jedinečným a který Hannibala tak zaujal. Will mu díky tomu rozuměl, dokázal vidět v jeho dílech vidět krásu. Bez očí už ho jeho díla nikdy neosloví.

Na druhou stranu byl však Will velmi inteligentní, rozhovory s ním byly jedny z nejzábavnějších, které kdy Hannibal vedl. Říkal Beverly pravdu, nedokázal by Willa opustit jen kvůli takové maličkosti. To by bylo barbarské a neetické. Hannibal byl lepší muž. A i když teď měl Will malý handicap, pořád to byl ten stejný Will, který s Hannibalem sedával u večeře a kterému Hannibal vlezl do postele. Dvakrát.

Hannibal by ho nedokázal opustit. Na to si ho až příliš vážil.

Najednou se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře a dovnitř vešla Beverly.

,,Promiňte, doktore, ale je čas jít.”

Hannibal nespokojeně přikývl, ještě jednou pohladil Willovy kudrlinky, než odešel z pokoje. 

,,Zítra ho přijdu navštívit,” oznámil jen tak mimochodem, než se rozešel pryč. ,,Mějte se, slečno Katzová.”

Beverly se za ním ještě chvíli dívala, než ji zastavila jedna sestřička.

,,Měla byste jít domů. Dneska už se nevzbudí.”

Beverly si povzdychla, než přikývla. Byla z dneška vyčerpaná a nechtěla nic jiného, než teplou vanu a postel.

,,Půjdu, dávejte mi na něho pozor.”

,,Nebojte, budeme.”

…

Když Will nabyl vědomí, uvědomil si jednu důležitou věc. Nic neviděl. Nemusel být génius, aby si uvědomil souvislost, mezi příšernou bolestí, kterou cítil před tím, než omdlel, a jeho nynějším stavem. 

Všechny jeho myšlenky ovšem vyprchali v momentě, kdy ucítil vůni čerstvě pečeného masa. Ta vůně byla tak známá a mohla znamenat jen jedno.

,,Hannibale?” zeptal se nejistě.

,,Wille, jsem rád, že jsi vzhůru.”

,,Uhm, já jsem…já jsem slepý?”

,,Ano, Wille.”

Will zkousnul své rty a zabořil se hlouběji do postele, jeho tělo se lehce roztřáslo.

,,Co se děje, Wille?” zeptal se ustaraně Hannibal a položil mu ruku na rameno. 

,,Takže to teď znamená, že už se mnou nebudeš chtít mít nic společného.”

,,Opravdu mě bereš za takového muže, Wille? I když by to spousta lidí na mé pozici udělalo, já nejsem oni. Navíc kdybych tě nechal jít, s kým jiným bych si povídal o psychoanalýze?”

Will se hořce zasmál a natočil hlavu směrem, ze kterého se ozýval Hannibalův hlas.

,,Co teď budu dělat? Jako Jackova hračka jsem skončil, už pro něj dál nemůžu řešit případy.”

,,Nerad ti kazím radost, můj nejdražší, ale Jack je příliš tvrdohlavý na to, aby tě nechal na pokoji.”

,,Co mu dál můžu nabídnout? Nevidím, nepoznám, kdo byl vrahem. Nepoznám, co je originál a co jen hloupá kopie.”

,,Tvůj život se nemotá jenom kolem života v FBI. Nezapomínej na svou práci učitele, ještě stále můžeš učit mladé studenty, jak dostat vrahy za mříže. Když si najmeš asistenta, který ti bude pomáhat, jsem si jistý, že tuto práci budeš moci dále vykonávat. Navíc máš mě a své psy, my ti pomůžeme.”

,,Děkuji, ale proč?”

,,Pamatuješ si důvod, proč jsme se měli včera sejít?”

,,Ano.”

,,Mohli bychom to probrat rovnou. Přitahuješ mě, Wille, a rád bych měl s tebou vztah.”

,,Vážně?”

,,Udivuje mě, že se ptáš, zvláště když jsem ti včera ráno vlezl do postele a ne zcela nevinně tě políbil. Teď mi odpověz, Wille, staneš se mým partnerem?”

,,Pokud jsi opravdu ochoten chodit se slepcem, který má sedm psů a jehož oblečení se ti tak příšerně nelíbí-”

,,Nikdy jsem neřekl, že se mi nelíbí.”

,,Tvé výrazy mluví za tebe, Hannibale. Nicméně zpět k tématu, pokud jsi opravdu ochotný to vše přetrpět, pak ano.”

Hannibal se pousmál, než se klonil a políbil Willa lehce na rty.

,,Přinesl jsem ti jídlo, budeš potřebovat energii, aby ses co nejdříve uzdravil. Jsem si jistý, že toto bude pro tebe mnohem lepší než nemocniční strava.”

Will sice neviděl Hannibalovu tvář, ale tušil, jak se Hannibal tvářil, když řekl nemocniční strava.

,,Nemocnice je nemocnice, jen těžko se může kvalitou rovnat tvé domácí kuchyni.”

,,Děkuji, Wille.”

Hannibal otevřel jednu dózu s jídlem a pomalu začal Willa krmit. Will jídlo s radostí přijímal. 

,,Hannibale?”

,,Ano, Wille?”

,,Co se stalo s tím chlapem?”

,,Nemusíš se bát, Wille. Beverly ho zastřelila.”

,,To je dobře.”

,,Ano, to je,” přikývl Hannibal, i když by ho raději sám ulovil a pak jej dlouhou dobu mučil. 

Nakonec se však uklidnil a krmil Willa dál.  


	8. 7. kapitola

Will se po Hannibalově skvělé snídani cítil jako v nebi. Hannibal si k němu přisedl na postel a lehce čechral jeho vlasy. Will téměř vrněl. Držel druhou Hannibalovu ruku ve své a užíval si toho, že tu není sám. 

Teď, když byl slepý, věděl, že se pro něj spousta věcí změní. Bude si muset zvyknout na nový život bez očí. Nyní to pro něj bylo téměř nepředstavitelné. Očima pracoval, očima zachraňoval životy, očima rozuměl vrahům. Byl to jeho dar i kletba. 

Upřímně doufal, že Hannibal splnil všechny své sliby, které mu dal. Doufal, že s ním zůstane a jejich vztah opravdu překročí hranice přátelství. Zároveň však věděl, že nemůže Hannibala vinit, pokud ho starší muž opustí. Hannibal si zasloužil někoho mnohem lepšího. Někoho normálního.

Will stiskl Hannibalovu ruku pevněji a Hannibal se podíval na Willovu tvář. Byla stažená starostmi a zbytečnými obavami. Hannibal věděl, nad čím přemýšlí.

,,Víš, že tě neopustím. Přestaň se strachovat.”

,,To je ale těžké. Ještě nikdy mě nikdo nechtěl. Teď jsem navíc slepý. Neměl bys raději někoho normálního. Někoho, kdo nemá psychické problémy a může s tebou chodit do divadla?”

,,Ne. Normální je nudné, proto jsem se stal psychiatrem.”

,,Někdy si říkám, jestli nejsi šílený.”

,,To já taky, drahý. Ale jsem muž svého slova, to si dobře pamatuj. Co jsem slíbil, to taky splním.”

,,Bude mi chvíli trvat, než ti budu skutečně moci věřit. Promiň.”

,,To je jen v pořádku. Pokud existuje něco, na co jsem opravdu pyšný, pak je to má trpělivost. S některými mými pacienty to ani jinak nejde.”

Will se upřímně zasmál. Jeho tělo se trochu uvolnilo a Hannibal si tento pohled užíval. Sklonil se a něžně uvěznil jejich rty v lehkém polibku. Will se k němu přitiskl a obmotal své paže kolem jeho širokých ramen.

Z lehkého polibku se brzy stal vášnivý a Hannibal opět ucítil touhu na Willa skočit a přivlastnit si jeho tělo. Dokud se ještě dokázal ovládat, odtrhl se pomalu od těch hříšných rtů. Will okamžitě nespokojeně zamručel a donutil Hannibala k úsměvu.  

,,Máme všechen čas na světě, nemusíme nikam spěchat,” uklidnil ho. ,,Nicméně chtěl jsem ti říct, že můj právník začal pracovat na tvém případu. Chci se ujistit, že dostaneš od FBI odškodné a že ti zůstane tvá práce učitele.”

,,Hannibale, to jsi nemusel,” zašeptal Will. 

,,Pšš, drahý. Vím, jak s tebou FBI zacházela a nenechám jim projít tvůj úraz. Pustili tě až moc blízko k nebezpečí. Jediné, z čeho mám obavy, je Jack. Ještě se tady neukázal.” 

,,Pravděpodobně se ani neukáže,” zamumlal Will a snažil se zahnat zklamání, které naplnilo celé jeho tělo.

Sotva to ovšem Will dořekl, do místnosti vstoupil Jack. Hannibal do něho okamžitě zabodl svůj zrak. Jack jen s pozdviženým obočím hleděl na Hannibala, který se stále nakláněl nad Willem.

,,Hannibale?” ozval se Will, když Hannibal mlčel až příliš dlouho.

,,V pořádku, Wille. Máme jen návštěvu.”

,,Wille,” pozdravil ho Jack.

,,Jacku.”

,,Rád bych si s Willem promluvil o samotě, doktore Lectere,” oslovil Jack Hannibala.

,,Jako Willův lékař bych tu rád zůstal,” odpověděl Hannibal a jeho oči vyzývali Jacka na souboj. Jack se lehce otřásl, Hannibal vypadal jako predátor připravený chránit svou kořist.

,,Opravdu? Váš vztah mi nepřijde velmi profesionální. Co by tomu asi řekla komise?”

,,Vyhrožujete mi, agente Crawforde?” ušklíbl se Hannibal.

Will, který nehybně ležel na posteli, jen nervózně polknul. Vedle něj se odehrával souboj dvou vůdců, tvrdohlavých mužů, kteří byli rozhodnutí dosáhnout svého.

,,Jen pokud to bude nutné, doktore Lectere.”

,,Pak vám rovnou mohu oznámit, že jakékoli vaše pokusy o zničení mé kariéry a mého doktorského titulu jsou marné. Willa jsem přesunul k mé psychiatričce. Mou žádost o jeho přesunutí přijala před třemi týdny. Will je nyní jejím oficiálním pacientem. Bohužel ještě neměli první sezení, ale jakmile se Will bude cítit lépe, domluvím jim setkání.”

Hannibalův úšklebek se ještě více rozšířil, když si všiml, jak se Jack otřásl. Bylo vidět, že nemá slov. Právě si svou vlastní idiocií vytvořil nepřítele. A Hannibala Lectera za nepřítele mít opravdu nechtěl. Byl sice Hannibalovým nepřítelem už předtím, ale to nevěděl. Nyní to ovšem bylo oficiální.

,,Chci mluvit s Willem o samotě,” zopakoval Jack důrazněji, než předtím.

Will věděl, že musí zakročit, než dojde k něčemu opravdu špatnému. Položil Hannibalovi ruku na rameno.

,,To je v pořádku, Hannibale, dej nám pět minut,” řekl, když na sobě ucítil Hannibalův pohled.

Hannibal se zakabonil, ale byl ochotný Willovi vyhovět. Pro jeho promyku by udělal cokoli.

,,Dobře, ale jen pět minut. Počkám za dveřmi, kdyby se něco stalo, křič.”

Hannibal se opět sklonil a vášnivě Willa políbil. Poté vstal a vydal se ke dveřím.

,,Mátě pět minut, agente,” řekl Jackovi, než odešel z pokoje.

Jack počkal, až odejde, než opět upoutal svou pozornost na Willa.

,,Jak se cítíš?”

,,Až na bolest v očích dobře.”

,,Je mi to líto, Wille.”

,,Nemůžeš za to. Kdybych to nebyl já, byla by to Beverly.”

,,Co teď budeš dělat?”

,,Vrátím se zpět k práci učitele, Hannibal navrhl, že bych si měl najmout asistentku, která mi bude pomáhat s přípravami lekcí.”

,,Ehm, Wille, jsi si Hannibalem opravdu jistý? Myslím si, že s tebou začíná manipulovat. V poslední době ho posloucháš na slovo.”

Will nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co vycházelo z Jackových úst.

,,Cože? To si snad děláš srandu Jacku?!” 

,,Myslím to vážně, Wille. Trávíš s Lecterem až příliš času. Navíc nyní ses rozhodl, že je zřejmě skvělý nápad spát s vlastním psychiatrem.”

,,Jak můžeš něco takového říct? Nespali jsme spolu. Proboha, vždyť jsme se políbili sotva před týdnem. Hannibal mi vždycky pomáhal, dával na mě pozor a ty ho chceš obvinit, že se mnou tráví až příliš času? Nebýt něho, nechybělo málo a mohl jsem být mrtvý.”

,,Vážně? Takže teď je to tvůj hrdina?”

,,Kvůli mé náměsíčnosti jsem dvakrát skončil na neznámém místě. Když jsem mu zavolal, přijel pro mě a zavezl mě bezpečně domů. I když to bylo ve dvě hodiny ráno, vždycky přijel.”

,,Mohl jsi zavolat mě,” protestoval Jack.

,,A taky jsem to jednou udělal. Zavolal jsem ti, když jsem měl halucinaci a viděl ve svém domě jelena. Řekl jsi mi, že je to blbost a že mám jít spát.”

,,Protože to blbost byla!” vykřikl na něj Jack.

,,Zavolal jsem Hannibalovi. Přijel, přespal u mě a ještě mi ráno uvařil večeři. Jak o něm můžeš říkat takové věci, když je jedním z mála lidí, kteří se o mě opravdu starají?!”

,,Hannibal si tě k sobě až příliš upoutal!”

,,Víš co, Jacku? Vypadni!”

,,Tohle není konec, Wille. A věř mi, když ti řeknu, že ta láska mezi vámi je jen pěkná lež. Lecter je psychiatr, proč myslíš, že se o tebe tak stará? Chce se ti jen dostat do hlavy, což se mu opravdu daří.”

,,Vypadni!” zakřičel Will tak hlasitě, že do pokoje okamžitě vletěl Hannibal i s doktorem, který Willa ošetřoval.

,,Fajn,” odsekl Jack a odešel z pokoje. Přitom se nezapomněl na Hannibala nenávistně podívat.

Hannibal mu pohled opětoval, než se přesunul k Willovi, který se třásl zlostí.

,,Jsi v pořádku, drahý?”

,,Ne, potřebuju boxovací pytel.”

,,Nevím, drahý. Jsi si jistý, že by ses do něj trefil?” poškádlil Hannibal svého přítele. 

Jakmile to dořekl, velmi těsně kolem jeho ruky projela Willova pěst.

,,Hajzle,” zamumlal Will, než se zavrtěl pod přikrývky.

,,Opatrně, pane Grahame. Mohl byste ublížit nevinnému člověku,” zasmál se jeho doktor.

,,Omlouvám se, doktore.”

,,Potřebujete něco? Jídlo? Pití?”

,,Ne, děkuji.”

,,Pokud se zítra budete cítit lépe, můžete se s doprovodem projít. Vím, že je to otravné, celý den proležet.”

,,To určitě podnikneme, děkujeme,” řekl Hannibal a usmál se na svého budoucího milence.

Doktor přikývl a odešel. Hannibal si sundal své boty a natáhl se na postel vedle Willa. Nemocniční postel byla sice úzká, ale když se k Willovi přitiskl, vlezli se tam celkem dobře.

Hannibal jednou rukou objal Willa kolem pasu a druhou mu podložil hlavu.

,,Co ti řekl, že tě tak příšerně naštval? Ještě nikdy jsem tě takového neviděl.”

Will jen zavrtěl hlavou. Nechtěl Hannibala rozzuřit. 

,,Když myslíš. Bohužel za půl hodiny tě budu muset opustit, nemohl jsem zrušit všechny své schůzky. Volala mi ovšem Beverly, říkala: „Já a ti dva idioti, kteří se všude ohmatávají, navštívíme před polednem Willa a doneseme mu něco k jídlu.“ Řekl bych, že tím ovšem nemyslela něco zdravého.”

Will se zasmál a sám se přitiskl blíž k Hannibalovi.

,,Nejsou jako ty. Nás obyčejné smrtelníky moc nezajímá, co si cpeme do těla. Jídlo je jídlo.”

,,Ne všechno jídlo je ovšem zdravé.”

Kdyby Will mohl, protočil by své oči.

,,I když tvé jídlo miluji, občas jsem rád, když mohu sníst něco pěkně nezdravého.”

,,Jak myslíš, Williame. Večer tě opět přijdu navštívit,” řekl Hannibal a políbil Willa na ucha.

,,Mám ti něco nechat?” zeptal se Will s úšklebkem.

,,Raději ne,” zavrtěl Hannibal hlavou a políbil Willa na čelo. 

,,Mimochodem, co jsi to říkal o tom, že mám nyní jinou psychiatričku?”

,,Myslel jsem si, že když se náš vztah začal ubírat jiným směrem, bylo by dobré, kdybych tě přesunul k někomu jinému. Neboj se, je to i má psychiatrička. Můžeš jí naprosto věřit.”

,,Měl jsi to naplánované?”

,,Ne, neměl. Spíš jsem to měl v záloze. Poslal jsem ji tvojí složku jen neoficiálně. Oficiálně podepsala tvůj přesun před týdnem.”   

,,Měl jsi to naplánované,” povzdychl si Will, než zavrtěl hlavou. 

Musel se usmát, Hannibal to s ním opravdu myslel vážně. A plánoval to tak, aby z toho oba vybruslili bez sebemenšího problému. Jenže ne jeho všechny plány vyšli.

,,Jsi neuvěřitelný,” řekl nakonec.

,,To jsi i ty,” řekl mu Hannibal a věnoval mu další polibek, než se odtáhl a slezl z postele. ,,Večer se vrátím, užij si zatím čas se svými přáteli.”

Hannibal se obul a ještě jednou Willa políbil, než odešel a nechal za sebou Willa se zasněným výrazem.   


	9. 8. kapitola

Beverly přišla s Brianem a Jimmy v jedenáct hodin. Jakmile vešli, Will ucítil tu velmi dobře známou vůni mastných hranolků. Hladově si olízl rty.

,,Jak se vede, Wille? Slyšela jsem, že máš přítele,” zeptala se ho zvesela Beverly. Will si byl jistý, že se připitoměle usmívala a mrkala na něj.

,,Beverly,” povzdychl si.

,,Ale no tak, Grahame. Chci detaily!”

,,Beverly, nech chudáka vydechnout a radši mu dej oběd, než nám tady vyhladoví,” vstoupil jí do řeči Brian.

,,Fajn,” souhlasila Beverly. Za chvíli ucítil Will ve svých rukou papírovou tašku. ,,Je tam všechno, co máš rád. Hranolky a několik hamburgerů. Říkali jsme si, že po péči svého přítele, si zasloužíš i péči svých přítel.”

,,Díky,” poděkoval Will, než otevřel tašku a vyhledal v ní hranolky. 

,,Slyšeli jsme, že ses pohádal s Jackem,” ozval se Jimmy, který do té chvíle mlčel.

,,Měli jsme spolu menší neshodu o tom, co pro mě je a není dobré.”

,,Budu hádat, týkalo se to našeho oblíbeného psychiatra?” zeptala se Beverly.

,,Ano. Zřejmě s ním trávím až příliš času, poslouchám ho na slovo a že se o mně stará, je taky špatná věc.”

,,Tak to se ti nedivím, že ses s ním pohádal. Za tohle bych ho zabila.”

,,Přivedl Lectera do tvého života kvůli vlastnímu prospěchu a teď ho to kouslo do zadku,” ušklíbl se Jimmy.

,,I tak to můžeš říct,” přikývl Will. ,,Nebýt něj, nikdy bych Hannibala nepotkal.”

,,Možná ano. Oba pracujete s policií, jednou byste se museli potkat, popřípadě spolupracovat,” řekl Brian a překvapil tím Willa i své kolegy. 

,,Jednou možná. Taky by mohlo být pozdě. Byl jsem krok od zešílení, než jsem ho potkal. Než bychom se potkali, mohl bych být ve vězení, nebo už dávno mrtvý.”

,,To se ale nestalo, tak přestaň mluvit o smrti!” přikázala mu Beverly.

,,Promiň, Bev, ale je to pravda.”

,,Jenom ty dokážeš mít tak černé myšlenky.”

,,Možná to je ten důvod, proč se tak líbí Lecterovi,” zasmál se Brian.

,,Přesně, Bri, po dlouhém dni plném psychopatů se chce vrátit domů k panu pesimistovi,” přikývl Jimmy.

,,Mlčte, idioti!” okřikla je Beverly. ,,Promiň, Wille.”

,,To je v pohodě. Ani já nechápu, co přesně na mě Hannibal vidí.”

,,Williame Grahame! Jak se opovažuješ o sobě takhle mluvit! Jsi sexy a velmi inteligentní chlap. Lecter by musel být slepý, aby se tě nesnažil sbalit.”

,,O sleposti mi nemluv,” zamumlal Will.

,,Někdy dokážeš být slepý, i když teď si slepý permanentně,” dodal Jimmy.

,,Díky za připomenutí.”

,,Ale no tak, Wille, přestaň kopat. Chápu, že tě Jack naštval, ale nevybíjej si to na nás,” řekl Brian.

,,Omlouvám se. Je toho na mě nějak moc.”

,,To je. Během dvou dnů oslepneš a pak získáš muže svých snů.”

,,Není muž mých snů.”

,,Vážně ne? Když si jednou u mě usnul, asi dvakrát jsi vyslovil Lecterovo jméno. Řekla bych, že Hannibal Lecter je mužem tvých snů. A to nemusíme brát ohled na tvé chování v jeho společnosti.” 

Will se začervenal a schoval hlavu do jídla.

,,To to bylo tak poznat?”  

,,Tvé zasněné pohledy na něj byly opravdu nenápadné. Dokonce i Jack si jich všiml.”

Willův ruměnec ještě více ztmavl.

,,Oh, náš malý Will se červená.”

,,Mlč, Beverly,” zamumlal Will.

,,Jez, dokud můžeš. Pak chci detailní popis toho, jak jste se dali dohromady.”

,,Zapomeň.”

,,Nezapomenu. Dlužíš mi to, starám se o tvé psy.”

,,…Fajn.”

…

Jeho přátelé odešli asi po dvou hodinách. Will Beverly pověděl, co chtěla vědět. Beverly byla velmi spokojená, že to z něj konečně dostala. Zároveň se neustále rozplývala nad Lecterem, který se podle ní předvedl jako pořádný chlap, když Willa chtěl i přes jeho slepotu.

Will byl po jejich odchodu zanechán samotě. Ležel na posteli a snažil se vnímat okolí kolem sebe. Bez zraku to bylo těžké, ale v nemocnici byl víckrát, než by si sám přál, takže si přibližně dokázal představit, jak vypadá jeho pokoj. Moc dobře si představoval ty světlé stěny, bílé povlečení na posteli a jednoduchou židli vedle ní, na které Hannibal vždy seděl.

Nyní nechtěl nic jiného, než jít domů. Zpět za svou psí rodinou. Zpět do svého tichého domu. Zpět do vlastního bezpečí a pohodlí. Už teď věděl, že bude muset spoustu věcí přizpůsobit svým potřebám a také že ho s Hannibalem čeká velké množství kompromisů, pokud chtěli, aby jejich vztah vydržel. Will byl ochotný vše podstoupit. Chtěl s Hannibalem být. Nebylo co řešit.

S povzdychem si snažil představit, jak teď jeho život bude vypadat.

…

Hannibal přišel navečer, přesně jak slíbil. K večeři mu přinesl jednu ze svých specialit a jako dezert sladký polibek přímo na ústa. 

,,Víš, že mě nemusíš krmit,” usmál se.

,,Vím, to ale nic nemění. Krmím tě, protože chci.”

,,Mám pocit, že mě chceš vykrmit a sníst.”

,,Copak jsem kanibal?” zasmál se Hannibal a byl rád, že Will nemůže vidět vyděšený výraz v jeho tváři.   

,,No, když o tom mluvíš, rýmuje se to.”

Hannibal jen protočil oči. Sám věděl, jak moc velkou ironií je rýmování jeho tajné záliby s jeho jménem.

,,Pokud už si skončil, rád bych ti oznámil, že jsem mluvil s tvým doktorem. Pozítří tě propustí domů.”

,,Opravdu?”

,,Ano. Ovšem jen pod jednou podmínkou. Musíš mít vedle sebe jeden týden někoho, kdo ti pomůže se aklimatizovat. Pokud s tím souhlasíš, navrhoval bych, abys strávil většinu toho týdne u mě. Přesunul jsem své schůzky, takže ti budu po ruce.”

,,A co můj dům?”

,,Tam bychom zajeli také. Pomohl bych ti ho dát do pořádku a postarat se o tvé psy.”

,,Jsi si pořád jistý, že to chceš se mnou podstoupit?”

,,Kolikrát ti mám opakovat, že ano. Kdybych nechtěl, ani bych ti to nenavrhoval.”

,,Překvapuje mě, jak moc sestupuješ ze svých standardů.”

,,Oh, Wille, ty jsi šel se mnou na operu, musel jsi nosit oblek, socializovat se s lidmi a přesto si neřekl jediné slovo. Je jen fér, když ti to oplatím.”

,,Nechci, abys to dělal jen proto, že cítíš, že jsi mi dlužen.”

,,Tak se necítím, to tě můžu ujistit.”

Hannibal pohladil Willa po tváři, než ho vášnivě políbil.

,,Důvěřuj mi, prosím. Slibuju, že nebudeš litovat.”

,,Já vím, že nebudu.”

,,Slib mi, Wille, jednu věc.”

,,Jakou?”

,,Pokud se ti bude zdát, že na tebe tlačím, řekni mi to, prosím.”  

,,Slibuju.”

,,Nyní, pokud máš ještě stále hlad, přinesl jsem pár muffinů s čokoládovou náplní.”

,,Chceš mě zabít?” zaúpěl Will.

,,To rozhodně ne. Na to pro mě znamenáš až moc.”

Will se již po několikáté toho dne začervenal. Hannibal se opět zasmál, než mu ústa zaplnil sladkostí.


	10. 9. kapitola

Za další dva dny ho konečně pustili domů. Hannibal mu přivezl čisté oblečení a malou snídani. Poté, co se nasnídal, byl propuštěn domů. On ale nemířil domů. S Hannibalem se domluvili, že stráví dva dny v Hannibalově domě, než pojedou k Willovi. 

Will by nejraději byl hned doma, ale chápal, že si nejprve musí zvyknout na svá omezení. Přitom bude potřebovat dohled, a kdo jiný se na to hodí líp, než doktor Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal ho odvedl do svého auta, než se rozjeli k němu domů. Will byl poprvé schopný vychutnat si pohodlí Hannibalových sedaček. Nevěděl jak, ale po cestě domů velmi brzy usnul.

Probudil se až, když ho Hannibal nesl přes práh svého domu. Will nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ho starší muž dokázal unést.

,,Doufám, že ses dobře vyspal,” řekl Hannibal, když si všiml, že je Will vzhůru.

,,Měl jsi mě vzbudit. Jsem ještě schopný chodit po svých.”

,,Já vím. Ale bylo mi líto tě vzbudit. Vypadal jsi spokojeně.”

Will zavrtěl nechápavě hlavou a přinutil tak Hannibala k úsměvu. Hannibal ho políbil na tvář, než ho opatrně postavil na nohy. Will se trochu zakymácel, než získal zpět svou rovnováhu.

,,Na oběd je ještě trochu brzy. Pokud se na to cítíš, mohli bychom se na chvíli projít po okolí. Je tady klid a celkem čistý vzduch, bude se ti to líbit.”

,,Dobře,” přikývl Will, než se s Hannibalem vydali zpět ven.

Hannibal mu jako správný gentleman nabídl rámě. Jakmile měl Willa u sebe, pevně si ho k sobě přitiskl, jako by ho chtěl ochránit a skrýt před celým světem.

,,Nebudou na tebe tví sousedi zírat?”

,,I kdyby je mi to jedno,” pokrčil Hannibal rameny. Moc dobře si všímal těch nepatrných pohybů za záclonami. Cítil, že ho jeho sousedé pozorovali, ale bylo mu to jedno. Will byl bezpochyby krásný muž. Ti, co jeho krásu neviděli, byli barbaři.

,,To jsou odvážná slova,” pronesl Will, a aniž by si to uvědomil, přitulil se blíže k Hannibalovi.

Hannibal se potěšeně usmál, než ho políbil na temeno hlavy. Will měl kolem očí stále bílý obvaz. Z látky, kterou mu do nich vrah šplíchl, mu napuchla pokožka kolem očí. Doktoři předpokládali, že bude trvat dva týdny, než se kůže začne uzdravovat. 

Obvaz mu musel být každý den vyměňován, což dávalo Hannibalovi další skvělou výmluvu, proč se Willa dotýkat. Ne že by ji teď potřeboval, ale vždycky bylo dobré mít něco v záloze.

,,Mám pro tebe dobrou zprávu,” začal Hannibal.

,,Jakou?”

,,Mému právníkovi se podařilo udržet tvou pozici učitele. Až se na to budeš cítit, můžeš znovu vyrazit do práce. Vzhledem k tvému zranění bych ti to doporučoval až za tři týdny.”

,,Víš, že je to na mě dlouho,” povzdychl si Will.

,,Vím, ale neboj se. Najdeme ti něco, čím se zabavíš. Nicméně, dovolil jsem si najít ti i asistentku. Bude ti pomáhat s přípravou lekcí. Je to jedna z tvých bývalých studentek.”

,,Víš, že jsi nemusel.”

,,Vím, ale udělal jsem to s radostí. Pro tebe.”

,,Hannibale,” vzdychl Will.

,,Slíbil jsem ti, že se o tebe postarám.”  

Hannibal s Willem právě stáli před domem jedné ze starších obyvatelek této čtvrti. Hannibal měl rád paní Jeffersonovou, byla ochotná a milá. Bohužel to byla příšerná drbna, která je nyní pozorovala. Stála bokem u svého okna a myslela si, že si jí Hannibal nevšiml. Omyl.

Hannibal pro sebe zamrkal. Jak nejlépe svým sousedům, kteří se mu snažili dohazovat své potomky, nejlépe oznámí, že je zadaný?

,,Udělám pro tebe cokoli, Wille, cokoli,” slíbil, než se k Willovi sehnul a drsně jej políbil na rty.

,,Zdá se mi to, nebo máš dneska nějakou velmi dobrou náladu?” zeptal se Will poté, co se od něj Hannibal odtáhl.

,,Možná ano, možná ne.”

Hannibal se s Willem opět rozešel. Tentokrát měl ovšem svou ruku kolem Willova útlého pasu a tiskl si ho k sobě.

…

Will se cítil příjemně. Vzduch byl tady opravdu příjemně čistý a navíc jednu stranu jeho těla neustále zahřívala Hannibalova přítomnost. Bylo pro něj obtížné chodit rovně, ale Hannibal ho pevně vedl. Na druhou stranu to pro něj bylo i strašidelné, nevěděl, kde je ani kam jdou, jediné, na co se musel spoléhat, byl Hannibal. Ještě nikdy nevkládal tolik důvěry do jiné osoby.

Vždycky byl samotářem, ale od té doby, co Jack Crawford vstoupil do jeho života a donutil ho vrátit se do terénu, jeho život už nebyl stejný. Prvně byl kvůli jeho nátlaku krůček od toho, aby se z něj stal šílenec a další pacient psychického ústavu. Nyní byl slepý a po svém boku měl muže, kterého mu Jack hodil do života.

Jimmy měl pravdu, Jack chtěl mnoho a nyní ztratil vše, co měl. Jeho žena umírala, Miriam Lassová byla mrtvá, on byl slepý a Hannibal byl na něj až příliš naštvaný, než aby mu dále pomáhal s případy.

Jack si to svým chováním neulehčoval. Will počítal minuty do doby, než Hannibalovi opravdu ujedou nervy a mezi nimi se strhne velká hádka. Pravděpodobně by z toho neměl mít takovou radost, jakou právě cítil.

,,Nad čím přemýšlíš, drahý?” zeptal se ho Hannibal a vyrušil ho z jeho dlouhých úvah. 

Will překvapeně zjistil, že oba stojí na místě a nepokračují v jejich procházce.

,,Nad ničím, promiň,” omluvil se rychle.

,,V pořádku. Trápí tě snad něco?”

,,Ne, jen…jen jsem se trochu zamyslel.”

,,Brzy budeme doma. Je něco, na co máš chuť?”

,,Dal bych si něco sladkého.”

,,Cokoli chceš,” řekl Hannibal a vlepil mu polibek na čelo. ,,Dneska udělám něco jednoduchého. Klidně se pak můžeš na chvíli prospat.”

,,Díky,” přikývl Will a unaveně složil svou hlavu na Hannibalovo rameno.

,,Mimochodem, dneska jsem k nám pozval tvou asistentku. Odpoledne se na hodinku staví. Můžete spolu prodiskutovat detaily vaší spolupráce.”

,,Ty myslíš na všechno.”

,,To ano.”

Hannibal ho lehce pohladil po vlasech a prstem přejel po obvazu kolem jeho očí.

,,Už se nemůžu dočkat, až ten obvaz sundám. Přeji si vidět tvé oči.”

,,Proč?” zeptal se Will tiše.

,,Jsou to ty nejkrásnější oči na světě, bez ohledu na to, jestli s nimi vidíš, nebo ne.”

Will se nad Hannibalovými slovy lehce otřásl. Bylo to tak romantické, ale děsilo ho, jak upřímně to znělo. Jak moc upřímný k němu Hannibal byl. Will nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že by ho opravdu mohl mít někdo rád, a už vůbec ne, že by tím někým mohl být doktor Hannibal Lecter.

Nakonec se k němu jen přitulil blíž a položil svou ruku na jeho. Kdyby nebyl slepý, viděl by zářivý úsměv, kterým ho Hannibal obdaroval.

…

O půl hodiny později se vrátili zpět k Hannibalovi domů. Will byl příjemně utahaný a mohl slíbit, že po obědě se půjde prospat. Nechápal, čím to bylo, ale v poslední době byl hodně utahaný a spal déle, než kdy dříve.

Myslel si, že je to jen jeho tělo, které reaguje na ty hodiny spánkové deprivace, kterými jej zatěžoval. Pravda byla ovšem o něco jednodušší a měl v ní prsty samotný Hannibal, který Willovi pravidelně podával prášky na spaní. Snažil se tak donutit Willa k pravidelnému a dlouhému spánku, který mladší muž tolik potřeboval.

Hannibal ho dovedl do kuchyně, kde ho posadil do malého křesla v rohu. Chtěl mít Willa u sebe. Navíc by nebylo slušné, kdyby ho nechal ve svém domě o samotě.

Za hodinu už to v jeho kuchyni vonělo sladkými vůněmi, nad kterými Will skoro slintal. Hannibal se usmíval nad blaženým výrazem, který měl jeho partner v obličeji.

,,Ještě chvíli,” slíbil a dokončil poslední úpravy. ,,Tak a hotovo, můžeme jíst.”

…

Po velmi sladkém a jednoduchém obědě, odvedl Hannibal Willa do své ložnice. Vysvlékl sobě i jemu nadbytečné oblečení, než se s ním položil do postele. Will už skoro spal, protože byl po další dávce pomocné pilulky.

Hannibal si ho opřel o své tělo, než sáhl k nočnímu stolku, na kterém měl položenou právě rozečtenou knihu. Beze slova ji vzal do rukou a začal číst.

Četl pomalu, zřetelně a procítěně. Jeho hlas se k Willovi snášel jako ukolébavka. Neuběhlo ani deset minut a Will v jeho náručí spokojeně spal. 

,,Spinkej, můj maličký. Budeš to potřebovat,” zašeptal, než se položil na postel vedle Willa, a sám si dopřál zaslouženou půl hodinu spánku.   


	11. 10. kapitola

Will byl zvědavý na to, koho mu Hannibal vybral za asistentku. Byl příjemně překvapen, když uslyšel hlas Annie Bellové, jedné z jeho nejlepších studentek.

,,Jsem tak ráda, že vás opět vidím, profesore Grahame,” pozdravila ho nadšeně.

,,Já taky, Annie. Uhm, co tu děláš? Nepracovala jsi u policie?”

,,Pracovala, ale kvůli nemoci mé matky jsem musela skončit. Před dvěma týdny zemřela.”

,,To je mi líto.”

,,V pořádku, profesore Grahame. Jsem ráda, že vám mohu pomáhat.”

,,Děkuji, Annie.”

,,Dáte si něco, slečno Bellová?” zeptal se Hannibal.

,,Pouze vodu, děkuji.”

Hannibal přikývl a odešel do kuchyně, aby je nechal o samotě.

,,Nevěděla jsem, že máte manžela, profesore,” řekla Annie.

,,On není můj manžel, Annie,” zasmál se Will. ,,Chodíme spolu teprve týden.”

,,Opravdu? Už teď mi připadáte jako manželé.”

,,Jak tě vlastně Hannibal našel?”

,,Doktor Lecter? Potkala jsem ho v nemocnici. Doktor mé matky byl jeho kamarád. Asi se o mě zmínil, když se spolu bavili. Nemám práci, tak mi navrhl, abych vám dělala asistentku.”

,,Nechtěla by ses raději vrátit zpět k policii? Měla jsi talent.”

,,Ne, potřebuji si na chvíli od toho všeho odpočinout. Nechci se hned hrnout k policii.”

,,Chápu.”

Hannibal se vrátil zpět se sklenicí vody pro jejich hosta a se sklenicí pomerančového džusu pro Willa. 

,,Děkuji,” poděkovala Annie.

,,Není zač, slečno Bellová. Jsem rád, že pomůžete tady Williamovi,” řekl Hannibal, než Willovi opatrně položil sklenici do ruky. Will se na něj vděčně usmál a napil se. Přitom se přisunul blíž k Hannibalovi, který kolem jeho ramen položil svou paži. 

Byl to krásný pohled, který Annie přinutil k úsměvu. Opravdu byli jako manželé. Neodkázala uvěřit, že jsou spolu teprve tak krátkou dobu. 

Will dopil svůj džus a Hannibal položil jeho sklenici na stůl. 

,,Doufám, že jste si spolu popovídali.”

,,To ano. Kdy mám nastoupit?”

,,V pondělí. Will už se nemůže dočkat, až se vrátí do práce.”

,,Hej!” protestoval Will a hravě udeřil Hannibala do ramene. Hannibal se lehce usmál, než ho políbil na tvář.

,,Dobrá tedy, budu na vás čekat ve vaší kanceláři.”

,,To bude ideální. Dovezu ho tam kolem půl deváté, abyste měli čas probrat vaše lekce.”

,,Díky, doktore Lectere. Budu muset jít, ale jsem ráda, že se vás mohla opět vidět, profesore Grahame.”

,,Já taky, Annie.”

,,My děkujeme, slečno Bellová. Pokud dovolíte, doprovodím vás ke dveřím.”

Annie přikývla a vstala. Spolu s Lecterem zamířila ke vstupním dveřím.

,,Doufám, že mi na něj dáte pozor,” řekl Hannibal.

,,Dám, na to se spolehněte,” usmála se Annie, než odešla.

Hannibal se vrátil zpět do obýváku, kde na něj čekal Will. 

,,Doufám, že se ti tvá asistentka líbí.”

,,Moc děkuji, Hannibale.”

,,Pro tebe všechno, drahý. Nemáš hlad?”

,,Trochu.”

,,Půjdu nám udělat steaky. Chceš se se mnou posadit do kuchyně, nebo si pustíš televizi?”

,,Nebudu tě rušit. Navíc už jsem dlouho neslyšel o tom, co se děje.”

,,Pustím ti tam zprávy. Brzy budu mít hotovou večeři,” řekl Hannibal poté, co nastavil na televizi kanál se zprávami. Will po slepu nahmatal jeho ruku a stáhl si ho k sobě, aby ho mohl políbit.

,,Nenechávej mě dlouho čekat,” zašeptal Will, než ho pustil.

,,Neboj nebudu,” slíbil Hannibal, než odešel.

Sotva tak učinil, z televize se ozval hlas reportérky.

,,Dobrý večer, vážení diváci. Přinášíme vám exkluzivní zprávy. Před hodinou bylo nalezeno další tělo Chesapeakského rozparovače. Policie zatím neprozradila totožnost oběti. Jediné, co víme, jsou informace od Freddie Loundsové. Obětí byl muž nad čtyřicet let. Chyběly mu játra a plíce. Otázkou stále zůstává, co Rozparovač dělá s orgány obětí? Bere si je jako trofeje? Prodává je? To zatím neví ani sama policie. Jakmile budeme znát více informací, dáme vám vědět.”

Will poslouchal její slova a jeho mozek šrotoval na nejvyšší otáčky, dokud nepřišel s vysvětlením.

,,Nejsou to trofeje. On je jí,” zašeptal do tichého pokoje. 

Kdyby byly Willovy smysly vyvinutější, ucítil by přítomnost další osoby v pokoji. Hannibal se ležérně opíral o zeď a na rtech mu pohrával lehký úsměv, který ukazoval, jak je na Willa pyšný. 

Potichu se opět vytratil do kuchyně, kde zpracoval své „trofeje“, jak se mnozí mylně domnívali. Výhodou Willovi slepoty byl fakt, že nyní mohl připravovat tyto orgány Willovi přímo před nosem, aniž by si toho mladší muž všiml. Bylo to úžasné.

Mistrně připravil maso, než ho osmažil na pánvi. Přitom neustále přemýšlel nad svým dalším krokem. Bylo jasné, že zítra bude u jeho dveří otravovat Jack s tím, aby mu Will nebo on sám pomohl s případem.

Hannibal neměl v žádném případě v plánu tomu ubožákovi pomoc. Ano, mohl se tak infiltrovat do FBI a navést je na někoho jiného. Měl ovšem na Jacka takový vztek, že spolupráce s ním nepřicházela v úvahu. Trvalo by to tři hodiny, než by mu došla trpělivost a on by se snažil Jacka zabít. Veřejnou vraždou by si moc nepomohl.

Dodělal maso a připravil k němu i omáčku a brambory. Vše naservíroval na talíře tak, že z pouhého jídla vytvořil umělecké dílo. Vše odnesl do jídelny a vydal se pro Willa. 

Will už téměř usínal na pohovce. Zprávy ztratily jeho zájem už v prvních deseti minutách po ohlášení nové vraždy Rozparovače. Nyní už televizi nevnímal, jen si v duchu přehrával předchozí vraždy. Na nic ovšem nepřišel, takže vypustil všechny své myšlenky a na chvíli relaxoval.

S tím ale přestal, když ho Hannibal vzal do náručí. Úlekem vyjekl jako malá holka. V uších mu zazněl Hannibalův zvonivý smích.

,,Pitomečku,” zanadával Will. ,,Chceš, abych z tebe dostal infarkt?”

,,To bych opravdu nechtěl, omlouvám se, Wille. Večeře je hotová.”

,,Doufám, že je to opravdu něco jednoduchého, jak jsi mi tvrdil.”

,,Nemusíš se bát.”

,,Právě proto se bojím.”

Hannibal ho odnesl do jídelny, kde ho posadil ke stolu. Will už byl schopný nahmatat příbor a celkem se sám i najíst, ani by se celý ušpinil.

,,Dobrou chuť, Wille.”

,,I tobě, Hannibale.”

Hannibal se usmál, než se pustil do chudáka pana Jenkinsona.

…

Po lahodné večeři Hannibal uklidil nádobí a odnesl Willa do koupelny, aby se mohl vykoupat. 

,,Co kdybychom se vykoupali spolu?” navrhl Will a měl co dělat, aby jeho tváře nezčervenaly. 

,,Jak si přeješ.”

Hannibal napustil vanu plnou horké vody, než je oba vysvlékl. S Willem v náručí se položil do vany. Opřel o stěnu vany a spokojeně zavřel oči. Horká voda uvolnila jeho svaly, ale Willovo teplé tělo, které se o něj zády opíralo, mu způsobovalo jisté problémy. 

,,Wille,” zavzdychal Hannibal, když cítil, jak se o něj Will otřel.

Hannibal chtěl s intimnostmi chvíli počkat, než si Will zvykne na své omezení. Jak se ovšem zdálo, Will čekat nechtěl.

Hannibal si ho otočil čelem k sobě a vysadil ho na svůj klín. Začal pánví přirážet proti Willovi. Will lehce zavzdychal. Hannibal pohyb zopakoval a Will se k němu přidal. Přiráželi proti sobě svými klíny a snažili se co nejdříve nalézt uvolnění. 

Hannibal vsunul svou ruku mezi ně a zvýšil intenzitu svých přírazů. Will nad ním měl otevřená ústa slastí, ozývali se z nich ty nekrásnější zvuky, jaké kdy Hannibal slyšel. 

,,Hannibale,” vzdychal Will a přirážel proti němu ještě silněji. Voda začala přetékat pře okraj vany a způsobovala na podlaze malou potopu. Oběma mužům to bylo jedno. 

,,Wille, Williame,” šeptal Hannibal Willovi do krku, než se nechal přemoct vášní a silně jej do něj kousnul.

Will hlasitě vykřiknul. Zvrátil hlavu do zadu a na okamžik ztuhnul. Jediný pohled na Willovu tvář dovedl Hannibala k vlastnímu vyvrcholení. Tiše zasténal a přitáhnul si Willa do objetí. 

,,Ty víš, jak mě překvapit, drahý,” usmál se Hannibal a políbil Willa na jeho sladké rty. 

Will se jen začervenal a tiše setrval v Hannibalově náručí. Voda ve vaně brzy zchladla a jim nezbylo nic jiného, než odtamtud vylézt. Usušili se a Hannibal je oba zabalil do županů. 

Odvedl Willa zpět do své ložnice, než se vrátil zpět do koupelny, aby uklidil nepořádek, který zde zanechali. Rychle podlahu vytřel Willovou košilí, která ležela na zemi. Co Will neviděl, to ho nebolelo. 

Poté co uklidil mokrou zem, vzal lékárničku, kterou měl v koupelně schovanou a vydal se do ložnice. Will seděl na kraji postele stejně, jak ho ta před chvílí zanechal. 

,,Vyměním ti obvaz,” oznámil mu, než pomalu začal odmotávat obvaz kolem Willových očí. Kůže kolem očí byla stále červená, ale už se začínala velmi pomalinku uzdravovat. Hannibal vzal svou vlastnoručně vyrobenou mast a pomazal jí Willovu kůži. Všimnul si, že Will zatnul zuby. 

,,Promiň, bolí to hodně?” zeptal se.

,,Celkem ano.”

,,Máš ještě stále hodně citlivou kůži. Je mi to líto, ale musím ti ji natřít.”

,,V pořádku, pokračuj.”

Hannibal co nejopatrněji nanesl mast. Když byl hotov, vzal čistý obvaz a začal ho omotávat kolem Willových očí. Will seděl na posteli jako hadrová panenka a nechával se Hannibalem opečovávat.

,,Hotovo,” oznámil Willovi.

,,Děkuju,” přikývl Will a políbil Hannibala na tvář. Mířil sice na rty, ale špatně vypočítal vzdálenost.

,,Nemáš zač, drahý. Pojďme spát.”

Bok po boku se uložili do postele. Hannibal si přitáhl Willa do náručí a v této pozici oba spokojeně usnuli. 


	12. 11. kapitola

Jack postával u dalšího místa činu. A jeho nervy už pomalu přetékaly. Za poslední tři dny toto byla čtvrtá vražda Rozparovače. Zdálo se, že od doby, co Will oslepl, se Chesapeakský rozparovač naplno rozjel.

Jackovi byla jedna věc jasné, Rozparovač věděl o tom, co se Willovi stalo. A jestli zvýšený počet vražd nebyl jedním důkazem, druhým byl fakt, že všechny oběti neměly oči. Rozparovač se mu vysmíval. Vysmíval se mu za to, že ztratil další svou figurku, další možnost ho chytit. 

Jack už toho měl plný zuby. Nechtěl nic jiného, než toho parchanta dostat za mřížemi, ale místo toho, aby se k němu dostával blíž, se od něj každým okamžikem vzdaloval. Jack už nevěděl, jak ho chytit.

Jeho jedinou nadějí byl Will a Hannibal. Will teď ovšem byl nepoužitelný a s Hannibalem se nerozešli zrovna v nejlepším. Jenže nyní už neměl na výběr, musel je oba opět dostat k tomu, aby pracovali na tomto případu. Jestliže se Rozparovač utrhne ze řetězu, můžou očekávat nové tělo každý den. A Jack tomu musel zabránit.

Když Beverly, Jimmy a Brian dokončili svou práci a posbírali vzorky, Jack je vzal stranou. 

,,Byl bych rád, kdybyste navštívili Willa,” řekl jim.

,,A proč?” zeptala se Beverly a zkřížila si ruce na prsou. 

,,Potřebuju, aby se opět pracoval na tomto případu.”

,,A to asi jak? Je slepý, těžko něco pozná z fotek.”

,,Třeba by na něco přišel, kdybyste mu popsali místo činu, Beverly. Ještě ho nesmíme odepisovat.”

,,Ale ty jsi ho odepsal hned ten den, kdy oslepl,” připomněl mu Brian. 

,,Je mi jedno, v jakém je stavu, dokud je schopný nám pomoc při případu.”

,,Myslím, a to mluvím za všechny, že se do toho nechci plést,” řekl Jimmy.

,,Ano, zvláště když je s doktorem Lecterem. Ten chlap umí být strašidelný, když chce,” dodal Brian.

,,Tak si s ním běžte aspoň promluvit. Do dvanácti vás chci zpátky v laboratoři,” řekl Jack a odkráčel pryč.

,,Toto nedopadne dobře,” zavrtěla Beverly hlavou.

,,Ano, poslat na sebe Lecterův hněv,” přikývl Jimmy.

,,Tak pojďte, máme volné dopoledne a já ještě neměl snídani. Vytáhneme Willa ven. Už musí být určitě znuděný z těch Lecterových jídel,” rozhodl Brian a Jimmy s Beverly ho poslušně následovali do auta.

…

Will seděl v Hannibalově obýváku a snažil se učit Braillovo písmo. Hannibal mu koupil tabulku s celou abecedou, aby se Will mohl brzy vrátit ke čtení, které tak miloval. Hannibal byl více než ochotný Willa zásobovat knihami pro slepé. 

Hannibal seděl vedle Willa a v ruce držel svou vlastní knihu. I když se snažil plně soustředit na čtení, stejně očkem občas zalétnul k Willovi. Pozoroval jeho odhodlání se co nejdříve naučit číst. Jen ten soustředěný výraz na Willově tváři ho nutil k úsměvu. Jeho milenec byl bojovník a Hannibal na něj nemohl být pyšnější.

Jejich idylku ovšem narušil otravný zvuk zvonku. Hannibal s povzdychem zaklapl knihu a odešel ke dveřím. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když za nimi nalezl Jackův tým.

,,Dobrý den, je tady Will?” zeptala se Beverly.

,,Ano, pojďte prosím dál.”

Hannibal je nechal vstoupit do jeho domu a dovedl je do obýváku. 

,,Wille, máš tady návštěvu,” oznámil Willovi a opět se posadil vedle něj. Byl rád, že někdo přišel Willa navštívit, avšak zároveň měl obavy, aby s tím neměl něco společného Jack.

,,Ahoj, Willy,” ušklíbl se Jimmy.

,,Co tady děláte?” zeptal se překvapeně Will, když zjistil, kdo jsou jeho návštěvníci.

,,Mysleli jsme si, že tě vytáhneme na snídani, ale vypadáš, že už jsi snídal,” odpověděl Brian.

,,To je sice pravda, ale myslím si, že Will by stejně rád šel,” řekl Hannibal.

,,Opravdu?” 

,,Ano, Wille. Určitě už musíš být unavený z mé společnosti.”

,,To ne-”

,,Běž. Já půjdu zatím nakoupit. Naše zásoby jídla se značně zkracují.”

,,Tak dobře,” přikývl nakonec Will. 

,,Zajdu ti pro svetr a bundu.”

Hannibal byl v mžiku zpátky a teple Willa oblékl. Nakonec ho s krátkým polibkem předal Jimmymu, Brianovi a Beverly.

,,Do oběda vám ho dovezeme,” oznámila Beverly, než se za nimi zavřeli vstupní dveře.

Hannibal jen přikývl. Byl v domě sám a to znamenalo, že může dokončit rozdělanou práci. Vydal se tajnými dveřmi do sklepa, kde mu přivázaný na stole ležel velmi znepokojený muž.

,,Pane Morrisi, byl jste velmi hrubý muž. Co s tím uděláme?”

…

,,Tak ven s tím, proč jste pro mě přišli?” zeptal se Will. Seděl v autě vpředu s Beverly a nervózně si poklepával na stehno. 

,,Jak řekl Lecter, chtěli jsme tě vytáhnout ven,” odpověděl Brian.

,,Blbost, je všední den a vy nemáte volno. Těžko můžete mít volno, když už byly nalezeny tři-”

,,Nyní už čtyři.”

,,Čtyři těla Rozparovače. Jack by vás nenechal. Takže v tom má prsty on.”

,,Promiň, Wille. Jack opět otravuje. Nechtěli jsme tě do toho zatahovat, ale když už nám dal celé dopoledne volno, mysleli jsme, že bude pěkné, když se všichni pojedeme nasnídat,” řekla Beverly.

,,Jack vám dal volno? To není možné. Co chce?”

,,Chce, aby ses podíval na ty čtyři případy.”

,,Podíval? A jak asi?”

,,Myslí si, že když ti je popíšeme, budeš schopný na něco přijít. Po nás chtěl, abychom tě k tomu přemluvili.”

,,Typický Jack,” zamumlal Will. ,,Proč nepřijde sám?”

,,Ví, že jsi na něj naštvaný. Navíc se asi nechce pohádat s Lecterem.”

,,Já už s tím nechci mít nic společného,” zavrtěl Will hlavou. ,,Už toho bylo dost. Proč mi nedá pokoj?”

,,Protože s Rozparovačem prohrává. Dokud ho nechytí, pokoj nedostaneš. Zvlášť když Rozparovač ví, co se ti stalo.”

,,Cože?”

,,Všechny jeho oběti jsou teď bez očí. Rozparovač o tobě ví.”

 …

Hannibal již naporcoval svou další oběť, orgány uklidil do ledničky a mrazáku. Oběť už zmrazil a nyní jen čekal na to, až bude Will večer spát, aby ji mohl vystavit. Když byl hotový s úklidem svého sklepa, vrátil se zpět do kuchyně, aby začal připravovat oběd. 

Byl rád, že Willovi přátelé ho na chvíli vytáhli z domu. Ne jen kvůli tomu, že mu dali čas, aby někoho zabil. Aspoň Willovi dokázali, že ho stále počítají jako jejich přítele, že ještě pořád k nim patří.

Pro Willa bylo takové ujištění velmi důležité. Potřeboval vědět, že nemusí spoléhat pouze na něj. Měl přátele, kteří o něj měli zájem. Byl ten stejný Will jako před tím.

Hannibal měl oběd téměř hotový, vydal se proto do jídelny, aby prostřel stůl. Měl v plánu Jackův tým pozvat na oběd, proto prostřel pro pět lidí. Když bylo vše hotové, zazvonil zvonek.

Hannibal se vydal ke dveřím, kde už čekal Will se svými přáteli.

,,Vedeme vám ho zpátky,” oznámila Beverly.

,,Děkuji, slečno Katzová. Nechcete zůstat na oběd? Navařil jsem až příliš jídla. Jen já s Willem to nesníme.”

Beverly, Brian a Jimmy se na sebe podívali, než přikývli a vstoupili s Willem do domu. 

,,Vítej doma, Wille,” přivítal Willa Hannibal. Sklonil se a vtiskl mu malý polibek. 

,,Díky,” usmál se Will a sundal ze sebe bundu, kterou Hannibal následně pověsil. 

,,Prosím, následujte mě,” řekl Hannibal ostatním. Vzal Willa za ruku a všechny je vedl do své jídelny. 

Jackovu týmu málem spadla čelist, když viděli všechno to skvěle vypadající jídlo, které už bylo nandáno na talířcích. Hannibal posadil Willa, než si sedl vedle něj do čela stolu. Beverly se posadil vedle Willa a Jimmy s Brianem si sedli naproti nim.

,,Prosím, pusťte se do toho,” pobídl je. 

Všichni se do jídla hladově pustili. Hannibal dal Willovi do ruky příbor a navedl ho k talířku. 

,,Díky.”

,,Nemáš zač.”

Will začal jíst, ale už po pár prvních kouscích se začal cítit trochu divně. Hannibalovo jídlo bylo úžasné jako vždy, ale něco prostě nebylo správně. Ta chuť masa se trochu lišila od toho, na co byl Will zvyklý.

,,Je něco špatně, Wille?” zeptal se ho Hannibal.

Will si uvědomil, že přestal jíst.

,,Ne, jen jsem se trochu zamyslel,” odpověděl a začal opět jíst.

Asi se mu to jen zdálo. Jídla, která dřív pojídal, nebyla zrovna nejkvalitnější. Možná to bylo kvalitou masa. Hannibal si potrpěl na to nejkvalitnější ve všech oblastech jeho života. To bude asi důvod, proč se mu zdá maso jiné.

Will hodil všechny své myšlenky za hlavu a jen si užíval skvělé chuti pokrmu. Hannibal byl úžasný kuchař. Teď, když se Willovy smysly a chutě zostřily, dokázal Hannibalovu kuchyni ocenit ještě více.

,,Dáte si někdo dezert?”

…

Beverly, Brian a Jimmy po hodině odešli. Celou dobu vychvalovali jídlo, které snědli. Will si byl jistý, že Hannibal se celou dobu usmíval a jeho ego rostlo rychlostí světla.

Nyní seděl v Hannibalově kuchyni a poslouchal, jak Hannibal skládá nádobí do myčky.

,,Užil sis svůj malý výlet?” zeptal se Hannibal.

,,Ano. Bylo to příjemné. Skoro.”

,,Budu hádat - Jack?” 

,,Ano. Donutil je, aby mě přesvědčili k navrácení se k FBI. Myslí si, že když mi dost detailně popíše oběti a místa činu, budu mu schopen určit vraha.”

,,Jack se pomalu žene do záhuby. Nejhorší je, že s sebou bere spoustu lidí. Pokud mu to dovolíš, budeš jej následovat.”

,,Nechci se k tomu vrátit, už toho bylo dost.”

Hannibal se potěšeně usmál. Dokázal Willa odpoutat od Jackova vlivu.

,,Pokud nechceš, nedovolím mu, aby tě dále obtěžoval. Je to tvůj život. Máš právo ho prožít podle sebe.”

,,Zas tak svobodný nejsem,” odfrkl si Will a schoulil se do kuličky.

,,Ale máš přátele, kteří se o tebe postarají, máš mě.”

Hannibal si klekl před Willa a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní.

,,Ještě stále jsi svobodný člověk,” zopakoval Hannibal a přitiskl k sobě jejich rty.

To celé ale byla lež. Will se osvobodil od Jacka, jen aby padl do náruče jemu. A Hannibal neměl v úmyslu ho ze svých spárů kdy pustit. Will byl jen jeho.   


	13. 12. kapitola

Will měl té noci poprvé od svého oslepnutí noční můru. Zdálo se mu o obětech Chesapeakského rozparovače, o krvi, o všem, na co se snažil zapomenout. Když se probudil, cítil, jak ho chladný vítr bodá do nahé pokožky a jak se jeho chodidla dotýkají trávy. 

Nebyl v posteli.

Byl náměsíčný a nyní se nacházel na nějakém neznámem místě.

Celé jeho tělo zaplavila panika a on se celý roztřásl.

,,Wille!” uslyšel Hannibalův výkřik a následně cítil, jak mu Hannibal omotal bundu kolem ramen. ,,Vyděsil jsi mě. Probudil jsem se a ty jsi nikde nebyl. Byl jsi opět náměsíčný?”

,,Já…ano. Promiň.”

,,Za nic se neomlouvej. Měl jsem strach, že se ti něco stalo.”

,,Kde vůbec jsem?”

,,Na mé zahradě. Musel jsi projít celým domem.”

,,Je mi to líto.”

,,Nic se neděje, drahý. Pojď, půjdeme dovnitř. Musíš se zahřát. Jsi studený.”

Aniž by čekal na Willovu odpověď, Hannibal vzal Willa do náručí a nesl ho do své koupelny. Posadil ho na okraj vany, vzal ze skříňky malou osušku, kterou namočil, a následně jí omyl Willovy nohy.  

Will se cítil trapně za to, že Hannibalovi přidělával práci. Už tak měl kvůli němu starosti a musel se o něj starat jako o malé dítě, Will mu nechtěl být ještě větší zátěží.

,,Hotovo. Teď půjdeme spát, do rána je ještě dlouho.”

Hannibal mu vtiskl polibek na čelo a odvedl ho zpět do ložnice. 

,,Jistě musíš mít žízeň. Tady, napij se. Jsem si jistý, že voda pročistí tvou mysl.”

Hannibal Willovi podal sklenici vody s dvojnásobnou dávkou spacího prášku. Doufal, že umožní Willovi klidné a hlavně bezesné spaní. 

Will všechnu vodu vypil a podal Hannibalovi sklenici zpátky. Opět se uložil do jemných peřin. Sotva tak učinil, opět usnul. Tentokrát spal až do rána. 

… 

Přesně podle jejich dohody se po dnech strávených u Hannibala vrátili na dva dny k Willovi domů. Will už se nemohl dočkat, až se opět bude moci tulit ke svým psům. Ještě stále se vzpamatovával z minulé noci. Myslel si, že se ztrátou jeho zraku zmizely i všechny jeho problémy. To bohužel byla špatná domněnka. Noční můry ho neustále pronásledovaly. Nebyl v bezpečí a asi ani nikdy nebude.

,,Chceš si promluvit?” zeptal se ho Hannibal.

,,Zatím ne,” zavrtěl Will a snažil se co nejvíce soustředit na uklidňující zvuk motoru.

,,Dobrá tedy,” přikývl Hannibal a položil svou ruku na Willovo stehno, které začal jemně masírovat.

Will neuvěřitelně zčervenal. Rychle sklonil hlavu, aby Hannibal nevěděl, co s ním jeho dotyky dělají. 

,,Až se budeš cítit připravený, můžeš mi o všem říct. Nemusíš přede mnou nic skrývat. Víš, že mi můžeš věřit.”

,,Já vím, děkuji.”

Hannibal tedy téma ukončil.

,,Co si přeješ dnes dělat?”

,,Chci se projít se psy. Už dlouho byli doma. A taky bych chtěl zajít rybařit, mám chuť na rybu.”

,,Cokoli si přeješ, Wille. S čím ti budu pomáhat?”

,,Budeš mě muset navést na řeku a dělat mi celou dobu doprovod.”

,,Bude mi potěšením.”

,,Opravdu? Jsou to čtyři hodiny nudného sezení v lodi, zatím co čekáš, až se ti nějaká ryba chytne na návnadu.”

,,Jsem si jistý, že mi to nebude vadit. Jsem velmi trpělivý člověk.”

,,To si ještě povíme,” ušklíbl se Will.

…

Po příjezdu do Willova domu vypustili psy ven a prošli se s nimi lesem. I když byl Will slepý, byl v lese tolikrát, že si přesně pamatoval cestu. Netřeba říkat, že Hannibala jeho orientační smysl naprosto ohromil. Co ho ovšem ještě více ohromilo by klid, který v lese panoval.

,,Měli bychom sem jezdit častěji.”

,,Je tu klid, že jo? Rád tudy chodím. Vždycky na všechno zapomenu a jen si užívám přírodu.”

,,To ano. Rád bych tady kreslil.”

,,Cokoli chceš,” zopakoval Will jeho slova.

,,Děkuju, drahý.”

,,Za co?”

,,Za to, že jsi.”

Než měl Will šanci se zeptat, co přesně tím Hannibal myslel, ocitl se zády u stromu. 

,,Hannibale, co-”

Hannibal ho začal hladově líbat. Will se zmohl na pouhé přikývnutí, než své ruce položil na Hannibalova ramena. Po velmi dlouhé chvíli se Hannibal odtáhl a spokojeně si olízl rty.

,,Večer budeme pokračovat,” zašeptal Willovi svůdně do ucha, než ho chytl za ruku a pokračoval s ním v procházce.

Ušli asi dva kilometry, než se vrátili zpět domů. Hannibal začal připravovat oběd. Díky bohu mu Will přiznal, že v jeho domě zřejmě nebude nic k jídlu, takže mohl donést své suroviny. Vzal toho tolik, že by jim to vystačilo na celý týden. Kdyby o tom Will věděl, nejspíš by se zděsil nad tím, kolik za ně dva Hannibal utrácí peněz.

Will to ovšem neviděl, takže Hannibal mohl vařit, co chtěl, a dokonce přidávat i své tajné ingredience, které pocházeli z opravdu špatných zvířat. 

Will ani o tomto nevěděl. Nyní seděl v obýváku a hrál si se svou rodinkou. Dva z jeho psů si ovšem našli cestu do kuchyně, sedli si vedle Hannibala a nechali se krmit odřezky z masa, které Hannibal právě krájel.  Byli lepší a důslednější než odpadkový koš a Hannibal opravdu přemýšlel nad tím, jestli si je k sobě nenastěhuje i s Willem. Byli tím nejlepším na úklid důkazů, zatím co Will mu poskytoval pevné alibi. Byla to perfektní kombinace.

,,Drahý, oběd je hotový,” zavolal na Willa a začal nandávat jídlo na talířky.

Will se brzy dostavil do kuchyně a sedl si ke stolu na své místo.

,,Dobrou chuť,” popřál mu Hannibal.

,,Děkuju, tobě taky.”

…

Chesapeakský rozparovač si zřejmě nedal pokoj. To přesně si mysleli všichni, když stáli u další oběti Rozparovače. 

,,To snad není možné, tento týden už je to pátá oběť,” nadával Jack.

,,Zřejmě se nudí,” řekl Jimmy.

,,Nebo má v práci dovolenou,” řekl Brian.

,,A nebo má hlad,” dodala Beverly a vysloužila si od Jacka naštvaný pohled. ,,No co? Will už dávno konstatoval, že Rozparovač je kanibal. A s tím počtem obětí a orgánů, které si vzal, je jasné, že si tvoří zásoby. Pak je tu taky možnost, že tě chce naštvat.”

,,Vysmívá se nám! Vysmívá se nám všem!” vybuchl Jack.

,,Takže jsme opět u toho, že ví, co se Willovi stalo a využívá toho ve svůj prospěch,” povzdychl si Brian.

,,Kdybyste byli co k čemu, přemluvili byste Willa, aby nám pomohl.”

,,Už jsme ti to říkali, Jacku. Nebudeme vodit našeho kamaráda do nebezpečí. Navíc Will sám řekl, že už toho má dost. Chtěl jsi, aby nám pomáhal, a podívej se, jak to dopadlo. Je slepý, Jacku! A to je něco, co ani doktoři nespraví,” zakřičela na něj Beverly a zaryla nehty do foťáku, který právě držela v rukách.

,,Tak nám mohl asistovat aspoň Lecter.”

,,Lecter se teď stará o Willa, nemá čas nám pomáhat. Navíc ani jeden z nás není tak šílený, abychom se ho pokusili k něčemu přinutit,” řekl Jimmy.

,,Teď jde ale o životy nevinných lidí, nejen o Willa.”

,,Vážně? A co když ho má Rozparovač v plánu zabít? Nevíme, co má ten týpek v plánu a rozhodně není moudré si myslet, že na Willa kompletně zapomněl.”

,,Hm, pojedu za Willem a Lecterem a promluvím si s nimi.”

,,Jenže oni nejsou v Baltimore.”

,,Cože?! A kde tedy jsou?”

,,Jeli k Willovi domů. A radši bych tam nejezdil. Naštvat je není dobrý nápad ve tvé situaci.”

,,Nikdo se na tvůj názor neptá Prici!”

,,A nikoho zase nezajímají tvoje názory!” bránil Brian svého milence. ,,Will je pryč a Lecter se k nám nepřidá. Přestaň s tím, tohle musíme vyřešit sami.”

,,Jestli kvůli nim zemře další člověk, pošlu je za mříže!”

,,To bych nedělala, Lecter má nejlepšího advokáta v zemi. Lepšího už neseženeš,” podotkla Beverly.

Jack jen nafouknul tváře a odkráčel pryč. Beverly s Jimmym a Brianem se jen pochechtávali.

,,Měli bychom je varovat?”

,,Nejspíš jo, Will si tohle nezaslouží. A tu slepotu už vůbec ne.”

,,Na druhou stranu to má jedno pozitivum.”

,,Jo a jaké?”

,,Je uvězněn v jednom domě s velmi sexy doktorem. Myslím si, že mohl skončit hůř.”

,,To rozhodně mohl.”

…

Hannibal rozhodně musel změnit svůj názor. Rybaření bylo tak příšerně nudné! Byl velmi trpělivý člověk, ale když sám lovil, po dlouhé době trpělivosti přišel konečně čas napadnout svou oběť. Ten čas jej naplnil adrenalinem a celé jeho tělo pak bylo spokojeno. 

Rybaření ovšem bylo o ničem. Šance, že něco chytí, byla vcelku malá. Navíc se nic nedělo a Hannibal jen velmi těžko mohl cítit adrenalin ve svých žilách. Mohl přísahat, že toto byl jeden z nejnudnějších okamžiků jeho života.

Jediné, co dělalo celou tuhle tirádu opravdu zajímavé, byl Will. Ten byl tak šťastný, že může opět rybařit. Neustále se usmíval a jeho hlas neuvěřitelně zněžněl. Vyprávěl Hannibalovi všechno, co o rybaření věděl. Popsal mu všechny ryby, které v těchto vodách žily. 

A pak konečně něco zatahalo za Willův prut a společnými silami, vytáhli první rybu. 

,,Je pěkně těžká. Dnešní večeři už máme zajištěnou.”

,,To ano. Kolik jich chceš ještě chytit?”

,,Ještě pár. Kdo ví, kdy se opět k rybaření dostanu. Chci si to užít. Doufám, že ti to nevadí.”

Hannibal se kousnul do rtu a nechal svůj úsměv opadnout.    

,,Ale ne, vůbec. Jsem rád, že jsi šťastný.”

Will opět zčervenal a donutil tak Hannibala k spokojenému úsměvu, který ovšem vydržel jen krátce.

,,Nebude ti vadit, když tady budeme až do šesti?”

,,Ne vůbec.”

,,Skvěle.”

Hannibal pohlédl na hodinky. Do konce jeho utrpení zbývalo tři a půl hodiny.

,,Tak to aby dnešní večeře za to opravdu stála,” pomyslel si Hannibal a unaveně si protřel oči. 


	14. 13. kapitola

Hannibal večer vykuchal všechny ryby, které Will ulovil, a začal připravovat večeři. Will se mu mezitím snažil pomáhat, jak nejvíce mohl. Hannibal jeho pomoc oceňoval, a i když to Will nemohl vidět, neustále ho pozoroval s malým úsměvem na rtech a spokojeným výrazem v očích. Věděl, že si nemohl za partnera vybrat nikoho lepšího. 

Po večeři se vydali do Willovy sprchy, aby se umyli. Hannibal je oba svlékl a poté na ně pustil vodu. Will polekaně poskočil, když se první kapky teplé vody ocitly na jeho těle.

,,Pšš,” uklidnil ho Hannibal a položil obě své dlaně na jeho ramena. 

Will si povzdechl a nechal svou hlavu spadnout na Hannibalovu hruď. Hannibal svými dlaněmi sklouznul na Willova záda a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Celých šest minut jen tak stáli pod stékající vodou, těla blízko u sebe a dýchání naprosto synchronizované. 

Nakonec to byl Will, kdo jejich klid přerušil. Zvedl svou hlavu a políbil Hannibala na rty. Tentokrát se mu to podařilo. Za těch pár dní se zlepšil ve vypočítávání vzdálenosti mezi jeho a Hannibalovými rty.

Hannibal Willův polibek vášnivě oplácel. Toto byla odměna, na kterou po celém odpoledni utrpení netrpělivě čekal. Natiskl Willa na studené kachličky, čímž způsobil, že se Will prohnul celým tělem k němu. Oba zasténali, když se jejich klíny dotkly.

,,Hannibale,” vzdychl Will, když se od něj Hannibal odtáhl. 

,,Pojďme se umýt a pokračovat v ložnici,” navrhl Hannibal a kousnul ho do ucha.

Natáhl se pro šampon a sprchový gel a chystal se je oba umýt. Začal s Willem. Nejprve umyl jeho vlasy. Dával si pozor, aby ani kapka šamponu nespadla na citlivou pokožku kolem Willových očí, která nyní nebyla chráněná obvazem – Hannibal ho sundal, než vešli do sprchy. 

Když byl s Willovými vlasy hotov, stejně opatrně je omyl a přesunul se ke zbytku jeho těla. Důkladně na každý kousíček kůže na nanesl gel, který pak smyl. Svému tělu nevěnoval tolik pozornosti. Rychle omyl své vlasy a tělo, než vodu vypnul. Natáhl se pro osušky, které vzal s sebou. Jednu si omotal kolem pasu a druhou omotal Willovi kolem těla. 

Vzal Willa do náruče a odnesl si ho do ložnice. Will celou dobu nic neřekl, jen tiše dýchal a čekal, co se stane. Již brzy se ocitli v ložnici a Hannibal pomalu ztrácel veškerou sebekontrolu.

Položil Willa na postel a okamžitě si lehl nad něj. Will ho k sobě přitiskl všemi svými končetinami. Své paže obmotal kolem Hannibalova krku a své nohy kolem jeho pasu. Hannibalovy oči ztmavly touhou.

,,Víš, že jestli budeme pokračovat, nebudu schopný přestat,” varoval ho Hannibal.

,,Vím,” přikývl Will a rychle ho políbil. Byl nervózní, ale Hannibalovi stoprocentně věřil. Jak by také mohl nevěřit někomu, kdo se o něj tak dlouhou dobu staral, aniž by za to chtěl něco na oplátku.  

,,Nemáš nejmenší ponětí, jak dlouho jsem chtěl tohle udělat,” zavrčel Hannibal a kousnul ho do krku.

Will hlasitě zasténal a zaryl své nehty do Hannibalových zad. Hannibal se odtáhl a začal okusovat a líbat téměř každou část Willova těla. Každou chuť, kterou ucítil, každou texturu Willova těla si okamžitě zapamatoval a uložil do své mysli.

,,Williame…Wille…”

Will nemohl nic jiného, než tisknout Hannibala co nejvíce k sobě a dopřát mu co největší prostor pro jeho výzkum. Hannibalova vášeň ho spalovala, Will cítil, jak jeho celé tělo hoří. Byl to Hannibalův dotek, který žár uklidňoval, a Will po něm toužil každou minutu více a více. Byl připravený se Hannibalovi naprosto odevzdat.

Hannibal strávil dvacet minut prozkoumáváním Willova těla a byl se svými výsledky více než spokojený. Nakonec přetočil Willa na břicho. Jazyk sjel po jeho páteři až k tomu pevnému zadku, který pozoroval od jejich prvního setkání. 

Vzal každou půlku do ruky a oddálil je trochu od sebe, aby mohl ochutnat místo, po kterém tak dlouho toužil. Začal pronikat jazykem do Willova neuvěřitelně sladkého těla. Will pod ním hlasitě vykřikl a pevně stiskl prostěradlo.

Hannibal se lehce ušklíbnul, než pokračoval tam, kde skončil. Snažil se proniknout, co nejvíc mu to jeho jazyk dovolil a opět si zapamatovával všechny chutě a vůně, které cítil. Svůj jazyk brzo vystřídal svými prsty. Toužil po Willovi tak moc, nebyl schopen déle čekat. Navíc byl tvrdý jako skála.

Will začal přirážet proti jeho prstům. I on už byl na pokraji svých sil. Připadal si jako natlakovaná láhev, která měla brzy prasknout. 

,,Hannibale…prosím, prosím!” sténal zoufale. V prstech stále tiskl prostěradlo.

A Hannibal mu nikdy nedokázal odepřít to, co chtěl.

Přetočil Willa na záda, vsunul mu pod bedra polštář a ještě jednou ho políbil. Vyzdvihl si Willovu nohu na rameno a ohnul tím Willa. Will byl ovšem neuvěřitelně ohebný.

,,Hannibale,” zašeptal Will ještě jednou.

,,Wille.”

Hannibal pomalu vstoupil do teplého těla před sebou. I když Willa připravil, mladší muž byl stále těsný a Hannibal měl co dělat, aby okamžitě nevyvrcholil. Začal se pomalu pohybovat. Neustále pozoroval Willovu tvář, jak se mění jeho výrazy. Byl to zároveň důkaz toho, že se mu to jen nezdá, že Will je opravdu pod ním a zmítá se ve slasti.

Hannibal potěšeně přivřel oči a zaklonil hlavu. Užíval si vlastních pocitů, které proudily celým jeho tělem. Najednou však koutkem oka něco zahlédl v oknu, pootočil hlavu a všiml si postavy stojící u okna. Jako první ho upoutal černý kabát a černý klobouk.

Byl to Jack.

,,Stává se z vás opravdu špatný chlapec, agente Crawforde,” pomyslel si, než se na jeho rtech usídlil úšklebek. Jestli chce vidět představení, Hannibal mu ho s radostí nabídne.

Sundal Willovu nohu ze svých ramen a posunul ji ke svému boku. Prudce do Willa pronikal a dával si záležet, aby jedinou částí Willova těla, kterou Jack uvidí, byl jeho nadmíru spokojený obličej.

,,Hannibale…bože, Hannibale!”

,,Uvolni se..nech se unášet svými pocity. Jsem tu s tebou, neopustím tě,” šeptal mu Hannibal, zatím co rukou sjel na místo, kde ho Will tak zoufale chtěl.

Will po pár minutách vykřikl a zaryl své nehty do Hannibalových ramen. Hannibal bolestí tiše zasyčel a ještě chvíli se utápěl ve Willově těle, než i on našel blažený vrchol.

Oba se prudce vydýchávali, ale zároveň měli na tváři lehké úsměvy. Will konečně měl někoho, kdo se o něj opravdu staral, komu na něm opravdu záleželo. Hannibal konečně získal Willa, po kterém tak dlouho toužil. Konečně měl někoho, kdo byl jeho perfektní společností. 

Hannibal Willa vášnivě políbil. 

,,Počkej tady, zajdu pro ručník. Hned jsem zpátky.”

Will přikývl, i když Hannibala téměř nevnímal. Hannibal opatrně opustil Willovo tělo. Rychle se podíval k oknu, Jack už byl pryč. S úlevným výdechem se vydal do koupelny. Rychle vzal první ručník, který viděl, a namočil ho do vody. Vzal také čistý obvaz a krém na oči. 

Vrátil se zpět k Willovi, který už téměř spal.

,,Vydrž ještě chvíli,” zašeptal a začal umývat Willovo břicho, které bylo pokryto spermatem. Will k němu natáhl ruku a Hannibal ji stiskl volnou rukou. Dokončil úklid Willova břicha a zaměřil se na jeho oči.

Nanesl si krém na prsty a velmi opatrně ho nanesl na rudou pokožku kolem Willových očí. Pak je opět ovázal obvazem. Když byl hotový, položil krém na stolek a odhodil ručník na zem. Sám byl unavený a nechtělo se mu uklízet.

Lehl si vedle Willa a Will se mu okamžitě přetočil do náruče. Hannibal ho pevně sevřel a políbil ho na čelo.

,,Dobrou noc, drahý,” zašeptal Willovi do ucha.

,,Dobrou,” oplatil mu Will, než usnul.

Hannibal zavřel oči a následoval Willa do říše snů. Zdál se mu ten nejkrásnější ze vše snů. Jack Crawford ležel na jeho stole. Mrtvý a vykuchaný. Nad ním se skláněl Hannibal a po jeho boku stál Will, s úsměvem na rtech a s krvavým nožem v ruce.   

…

Jack naštvaně dojel domů. Nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co viděl. Byl tím znechucený. Jak se mohl Lecter dostat Willovi tak hluboko pod kůži? Jak se jím mohl Will nechat zblbnout? Copak mu přeskočilo?!

Na druhou stranu nedokázal uvěřit, jak se on sám nechal zblbnout tím gentlemanským psychiatrem, který ve skutečnosti nebyl ničím jiným než bastardem?

S povzdechem se vydal do ložnice, kde už spala jeho žena. Byla bledá a v bílé noční košili vypadala jako anděl. Jack se rychle převlékl do pyžama a přitiskl se k ní. Hladil ji po kudrnatých vlasech a sledoval, jak se její hruď pravidelně nadzvedává a klesá.

Byl to důkaz, že byla živá.

Byl to důkaz, že byla ještě stále s ním.

,,Prosím, Bože, neber mi ji!” šeptal Jack v duchu. Pevně stiskl k sobě svá víčka a již brzy usnul vedle své manželky.    
  



	15. 14. kapitola

Hannibal ve svém životě viděl plno krásných věcí. Umění, hudbu, lidi. Absolutně nic z toho se nedokázalo vyrovnat pohledu na spícího Williama Grahama. Jeho celé tělo bylo uvolněné a stočené k Hannibalovi. Jejich nohy byly propletené a Hannibala uklidňovalo, když na sobě cítil váhu druhého muže. Věděl tak jistě, že William je stále s ním.

Přemýšlel, jestli má vstát a začít vařit snídani. Nakonec tento návrh zamítnul. Bylo to poprvé, co si mohl doopravdy dovolit strávit v posteli s Willem tolik času, kolik opravdu chtěl. Hodlal toho využít. Tady, daleko od skutečného světa, byli jen oni dva (a včera i Jack). Měli další dva celé dny na to, aby je strávili podle svého, než se budou muset vrátit zpět k němu. 

Stále uspokojený ze včerejší noci se uvolnil vedle Willa a čekal, až se mladší muž vzbudí. Předpokládal, že by nebylo ideální, kdyby se po jejich první společné noci Will probudil sám. Vyložil by si situaci špatným způsobem. Ne, po jejich první noci Hannibal chtěl, aby se Will probudil v jeho náručí, s jeho pažemi kolem svého těla a také, aby cítil, jak moc si Hannibal chce celou záležitost zopakovat. 

Bylo to neuvěřitelné. Stačila jedna vzpomínka na to, jak mu Will krásně vzdychal do ucha, jak kolem něj stlačoval své svaly, aby byl Hannibal opět vzrušený. Nechtěl nic jiného, než vklouznout zpět do toho příjemného tepla.

Jak by se Will tvářil, kdyby se probudil se zadkem plným Hannibala? Byl by naštvaný, že se ho Hannibal snažil použít ve spánku? Nebo by se jen usmál a začal přirážet proti němu?

Tyto myšlenky ho vzrušily ještě více. Jeho vzrušená chlouba narážela na Willovo stehno a Hannibal netoužil po ničem jiném, než si ulevit. A jako v každém jiném ohledu svého života se rozhodl zariskovat.

Přetočil Willa na bok a zvedl mu jednu nohu. Opatrně se začal sunout do Willova uvolněného těla. Will lehce zavzdychal, ale nevzbudil se. Hannibal ho políbil na krk a začal do něj pomalu vrážet. Nikam nespěchal, vychutnával si každičký pohyb a trpělivě vyčkával, až se Will vzbudil. 

Trvalo čtyři minuty, než se Will začal probouzet. Hannibal to ale okamžitě poznal. Willovy svaly se stáhly kolem jeho penisu a Hannibal měl co dělat, aby se okamžitě neudělal.

,,Dobré ráno,” pozdravil Willa se silným přízvukem. 

Jak se ovšem zdálo, jeho přízvuk měl na Willa příznivý efekt. Will se okamžitě vzrušil a začal přirážet proti němu. Hannibal mu za odměnu věnoval pár polibků na krk a zvýšil intenzitu svých pohybů.

Will hlasitě vzdychal a rty se snažil vyhledat Hannibala. Otočil hlavu a Hannibal sám pochopil, co po něm Will chce. S radostí ho políbil a naposledy zvýšil tempo. Prudce Willa šukal a postel pod nimi jen nesouhlasně skřípala. 

Hannibal vzdáleně slyšel, jak se ke dveřím Willovy ložnice blíží tlapky. Jak to vypadalo i Willovi psi byli vzhůru a byli nejspíš vyděšení z toho, co se v ložnici jejich pána právě dělo.

S úšklebkem Willa i sebe rychle dokončil. Společně se svalili do peřin a Hannibal si nemohl pomoci, aby pohledem nezačal prozkoumávat Willovo tělo. Spokojeně zjistil, že se na světlé kůži jeho milence začínají rýsovat tmavé flíčky.

,,Dobré ráno,” zopakoval ještě jednou Hannibal.

,,Dobré,” oplatil mu Will a usmál se jeho směrem.

,,Doufám, že ses dobře vyspal.” 

,,V životě jsem nespal lépe.”

,,To rád slyším.”

Hannibal Willa vášnivě políbil a rukou mu přejel po boku. Will se nespokojeně zavrtěl a otřel se zadkem o prostěradlo.

,,Myslím, že budu potřebovat další sprchu.”

,,Cokoli chceš. Po sprše nám připravím snídani. Máš na něco chuť?”

,,Ne, nechám to na tobě.”

,,Abys toho nelitoval.”

,,Když vaříš ty, nemůžu ničeho litovat. Vím, že mě nezklameš.”

Hannibal se na okamžik zasekl nad tím, jakou velkou důvěru do něj William vkládal. Vyvolávalo to v něm podivně příjemné pocity. 

,,Děkuji, drahý. Pojď, půjdeme se osprchovat.”

Will s Hannibalovou dopomocí dorazil do koupelny, kde se oba muži postavili pod proud horké vody.

…

Po velmi lahodné snídani se šli společně s Willovými psy projít. Celou cestu mluvili jen velmi málo, ale to bylo v pořádku. Šli vedle sebe a Hannibal měl jednu svou paži omotanou kolem Willova útlého pasu. Will lehce kulhal a nutil tak Hannibala k neustálému úsměvu.

,,Sadistický mizero,” odfrknul si Will, když slyšel, jak se Hannibal opět uchechtnul. Nedokázal uvěřit, že se mu směje samotná příčina jeho nepohodlí.

,,Omlouvám se, Wille. Je něco, co bych pro tebe mohl udělat?”

Will něco zamumlal a Hannibal se opět zasmál.

,,Cože, má lásko?”

,,Nic. Pojďme zpátky.”

Hannibal Willa omluvně políbil na krk a vydal se s ním zpět k jeho domu. Tentokrát ovšem před domem stálo auto, velmi známé auto. Hannibalův úsměv na chvíli opadnul. Na cestě byly další problémy. To bylo opravdu tak těžké, užít si tři klidné dny s Willem?

,,Máme návštěvu, lásko,” oznámil Willovi a přisunul si ho k sobě ještě blíže.  

,,Koho? Jacka?”

,,Ne, Alanu.”

Alana byla měsíc na konferenci v New Yorku. Dala tak Hannibalovi volný průběh, aby s Willem pokročil dál. Jak se zdálo, i tato výhoda mu nyní unikla.

Sotva zavřel pusu, rozběhla se k nim Alana.

,,Wille, proboha! Řekli mi teprve včera, co se stalo. Přijela jsem, jak nejrychleji jsem mohla.”

Prudce Willa objala a Hannibal od něj musel odtáhnout svou paži. Velmi nespokojeně se díval na Alanu, která k sobě tiskla Willa. Co bylo pro Hannibala obrovským vítězstvím, byl fakt, že ani Will se netvářil nijak nadšeně.

,,Alano, pusť mě, nemůžu dýchat!”

,Proboha, promiň! Neudělal jsem ti nic?”

,,Ne, dobrý.”

Will udělal dva kroky zpátky, aby se dostal z jejího dosahu. Alana byla posledním člověkem, kterého tady nyní chtěl.

,,Bože, nedokážu uvěřit tomu, co se stalo. Jsi v pořádku?”

V pořádku? Jak mohl být sakra v pořádku?!

,,Je mi fajn,” odpověděl a pokrčil rameny. Snažil se zjistit, kde je Hannibal, aby se mohl opět usídlit po jeho boku.

Díky bohu si ho Hannibal našel sám. Přitáhl si ho k sobě a položil mu paži kolem ramen. Will se k němu vděčně schoulil. 

,,Hannibale?” zeptala se překvapeně Alana.

,,Alano, rád tě zase vidím.”

,,A já tebe. Co tu děláš?”

,,Pomáhám Willovi,” odpověděl Hannibal.

,,Jestli chceš, můžeš se vrátit zpátky. Vrátila jsem se a klidně tu s ním zůstanu.”

,,Myslím si, že by bylo lepší, kdybych tady zůstal já.”

,,Proč?”

,,Co bych to byl za partnera, kdybych se nechtěl postarat o svého přítele?”

Hannibal Willa políbil na temeno hlavy a Will mu spokojeně zavrtal hlavu ke krku. Alana je šokovaně pozorovala. 

,,Proboha, vždyť je to tvůj pacient, Hannibale!”

,,Ne, není. Přeložil jsem ho k jiné doktorce ještě před tímto.”

,,Ale i tak-”

,,Alano, rád bych tuto konverzaci zastavil. Já i Will jsme unavení a rádi bychom si na chvíli odpočinuli a udělali oběd.”

Alana párkrát na prázdno zavřela pusu, než na konec přikývla.

,,Fajn. Půjdu tedy, ať vás neruším. Měj se, Wille.”

,,Ahoj,” zamumlal Will a opět se zachumlal k Hannibalovi.

Alana naštvaně odjela a nechala je opět samotné. 

,,Proč je tak naštvaná?” zeptal se Will.

,,Nevím, zřejmě to bude mít něco společného s jejími morálními zásadami. Není zrovna propagátorkou vztahu mezi doktory a pacienty.”

,,Nejsi můj doktor, nikdy jsi jím ani nebyl.”

,,Pouze neoficiálním.”

,,Ale ani to tě nezastavilo od toho, aby ses mi neustále díval na zadek.”

,,To není pravda.”

,,Opravdu ne? A já myslel, že oceňuješ moji snahu brát si co nejtěsnější kalhoty.”

Hannibal Willa zaraženě pozoroval, než se ušklíbnul a opět ho políbil.

_ ,,Ty moje malá chytrá promyko,” _ usmál se v duchu. 

,,V tom případě se přiznávám ke své vině a tvou snahu oceňuji.”

Will se samolibě usmál a zatáhnul Hannibala za ruku. 

,,Pojď, dlužíš mi oběd.”

,,Dlužím? Opravdu?”

,,Opravdu. To máš za to tvé ranní překvapení, po kterém skoro nemůžu chodit.”

,,Aspoň tě můžu nosit.”

,,To se t líbí, co?”

,,Oh, drahý, nemáš nejmenší ponětí.” 


	16. 15. kapitola

U Willa zůstali tři dny, než se vrátili zpět do Baltimore. Celé předchozí tři dny byly naplněné procházkami po lese, rybařením a následným vařením a nakonec sladkým milováním. Oba jen neradi opouštěli své malé hnízdečko lásky a Will ho opouštěl ještě méně raději kvůli svým psům. 

Bohužel se museli vrátit. Hannibal se musel pomalu začít připravovat na návrat do práce a Will se musel sejít se svou asistentkou. Celou cestu domů ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Hannibal stále přemítal nad posledními třemi dny, zatímco na Willa doléhal strach z toho, že se brzy bude muset vrátit do skutečného života. Života, který se s ním nikdy nemazlil.

Will by mohl všechny šťastné momenty svého života spočítat na prstech. Jedinou dobrou věcí jeho života byl jeho otec, který se o něj celý život staral. Bohužel i o něj nakonec přišel. Život byl vážně svině.

Na druhou stranu mu neočekávaně hodil do postele i Hannibala Lectera a za to si odčinil pár let utrpení, které Willovi přichystal.

Poté, co se večer vrátili domů, zamířil Hannibal spolu s Willem do kuchyně. Posadil si Willa na stoličku a začal připravovat večeři. Celou dobu spolu konverzovali, užívali si milenecké bubliny, ve které se právě nacházeli, zatím co se na pánvičce vařily kousky jater.

…

Alana naštvaně vešla do Jackovi kanceláře. Jack se skláněl nad několika složkami s případy. Překvapeně zvedl hlavu, když se dveře jeho kanceláře rozrazily.

,,Doktorko Bloomová, co tady děláte?” zeptal se překvapeně.

,,Jak jste mohl dovolit, aby se to Willovi stalo?!” vykřikla na něj.

,,Je mi to líto, doktorko. Netušili jsme, co náš podezřelý udělá. Věřte mi, že jsem nikdy nechtěl, aby se něco takového Willovi stalo.”

,,Já spíš myslím, jak jste sakra mohl dovolit, aby se Will dal dohromady s Hannibalem?”

,,Jelikož jsem nikdy netušil, že by se něco takového mohlo stát, neobtěžoval jsem se proti tomu něco podnikat.”

,,Tohle není pro Willa dobré. Plete si své city pro Hannibala s něčím jiným. Až procitne, oba je zraní. Jak jste to mohl dovolit?! Víte, jak je Will citlivý.”

,,Ani já z toho nemám radost, ale jak je mám asi od sebe odtrhnout? Doktor Lecter s Willem zřejmě manipuluju, Will ho poslouchá skoro na slovo.”

,,Něco se udělat musí. Musíme komisi o Hannibalově chování. Je mi to líto, ale budou mu muset sebrat licenci. Tohle dělat neměl.”

,,Je mi to líto, ale to nepůjde. Will nebyl jeho oficiální pacient a Hannibal ho už asi před dvěma měsíci přesunul k jinému psychiatrovi. Ať řeknete, co chcete, Lecter z toho vyjde čistý.”

Alana naprázdno otevřela pusu a po chvíli ji opět zavřela. 

,,Dobrá tedy, ale doufám, že najdete způsob, jak to vyřešit.”

,,Budu se snažit, doktorko,” řekl Jack a pozoroval, jak odkráčela z jeho kanceláře. Povzdychl si a vytáhl z šuplíku další složku. 

Už dlouho měl tušení, že s Lecterem něco není v pořádku. Pokud se nemýlil, Lecter by mohl být sériový vrah. Když z něj sundáte všechnu tu masku člověka, cedulka psychopata se k němu možná hodila. Nyní však měl u sebe Willa. 

Byl zřejmě čas k radikálním postupům.

S dalším povzdechem složku otevřel. Na první stránce se na něj usmíval Matthew Brown, jeden z nejlepších a díky bohu už i odsouzených nájemných vrahů na světě.

…

Den po jejich návratu ho Beverly opět vytáhla ven. Odvezla ho do baru, kde byli předtím. Tam už na ně čekali Price a Zeller.

,,Bože, jsou tak nechutně šťastní,” utrousila k němu tiše Beverly.

,,Přej jim to, Bev,” usmál se na ni.

,,To říkáš jen proto, že ty sám se usmíváš jako psychopat.”

,,To taky nejspíš jsem, ale díky.”

,,Bože, radši pojď a pověz mi o tom, co jste dělali u tebe doma. Už jste konečně prováděli horizontální tango? Lecter vypadá jako úžasný tanečník,” ušklíbla se Beverly.

,,Bev, bože!” vykřikl Will zostuzeně, zatím co jeho tváře neuvěřitelně zčervenala.

,,Oh, sakra, vy jste to dělali!” vypískla Beverly nadšeně.

,,Dělali co?” zeptal se Price, když k nim přišli. 

,,Lecter Willovi ukázal, zač je toho chlap. Jaký byl? Vsadím se, že pod těmi obleky schovává kvalitní nádobíčko.”

,,Beverly!” okřikl ji opět Will.

,,To je dobrá otázka, jaký je náš doktor samec?” přidal se Price.

,,To ti může být jedno,” zamručel Zeller a přitiskl se k Jimmyho zádům. Majetnicky ho objal kolem pasu a klínem lehce přirazil proti jeho pozadí, aby mu připomněl, komu že to sakra patří.

,,No co? Jen se zajímám. Neříkej, že ty nejsi zvědavý na atletické výkony našeho doktora.”

,,Ne, ty mě opravdu nezajímají.”

Jimmy na něj vypláznul jazyk, než se otočil zpět k Willovi a domáhal se odpovědi. Will ale zarytě mlčel.

,,Do toho vám nic není,” odpovídal a překřížil si ruce na hrudi.

,,Jednou to z tebe dostanu, přísahám,” zapřísáhla se Beverly.

,,Můžeš to zkusit,” pokrčil Will rameny. Následně ucítil, jak ho Beverly chytila za ruku a odvedla ho do baru.

Objednali si jídlo a vesele konverzovali dál. Nakonec jejich hovor přerušilo pípání jejich mobilů. 

,,Kruci, musíme se vrátit zpět do laboratoře,” zaklela Beverly. 

,,To nic, pojedu s vámi.”

,,Jsi si jistý, Wille? Opravdu se tam chceš vrátit?”

,,Dokud nepotkám Jacka, budu v pořádku.” 

,,Fajn. Slibuji, že svou práci rychle udělám a odvezu tě zpět k tvé sexy bestii.”

,,Beverly!”

…

Spolu s Jackovým týmem vešel do laboratoře. Do nosu ho udeřila tolik známá vůně. Od té doby, co ji přestal cítit, se jeho život změnil k lepšímu.

Posadil se na jednu židličku a poslouchal, jak celý tým pobíhá po místnosti sem a tam. Aby tam nebylo příšerné ticho, Beverly mu vyprávěla o případu, na kterém nyní pracovali.

Will trpělivě poslouchal a jeho mozek si sám dělal obrázek místa činu a obětí. Zároveň začal zpracovávat detaily a tvořit profil zločince. Některé zvyky neumíraly.

Najednou však ucítil další povědomou vůni, ale nedokázal si ji zařadit.

,,Co to je?” zeptal se a nakrčil nos.

,,Promiň, tohle jsou játra oběti. Musím je prozkoumat.”

Játra? Lidská játra? Proč mu ale voní tak známě?

Will nechal svůj mozek přemýšlet, dokud nenašel odpověď. A když přišla odpověď, zbořil se celý jeho svět.

_ Hannibalova kuchyně. _

,,Wille? Jsi v pořádku?” přiskočila k němu Beverly. 

On však jen tiše mlčel a pootevřenou pusou.

_ Je opravdu možné, že Hannibal vařil lidské maso?  _

Nechal zapracovat své vzpomínky. Jeho mysl naplnily vtipy, které Hannibal o svém jídle prohlašoval. Nikdy jim nerozuměl, ale nyní….nyní pochopil.

Udělalo se mu nevolno. Díky bohu si toho Beverly všimla a rychle mu přistrčila kyblík, ve kterém následně skončilo všechno dnešní jídlo.

,,Bev, musíš mě odvést,” zaprosil.

,,K Lecterovi?”

,,Ne, ke mně domů.”

,,Ale, Wille-”

,,Bev, prosím. Neptej se.”

Beverly si vyměnila zmatený pohled se svými kolegy, kteří jen přikývli.

,,Dobře, pojď se mnou. Mám mu zavolat.”

,,Ne! Prosím, ne.”

Beverly ho tedy vzala za ruku a vedla ho pryč na parkoviště k jejímu autu. Bez dalších otázek s ním nasedla do auta a vydala se na cestu k jeho domu. Will celou dobu nepromluvil, jen se klepal.

…

,,Wille, co se děje?” zeptala se Beverly starostlivě ještě jednou.

,,Nic, jen teď potřebuji být chvíli sám.”

,,No tak, Wille, oba víme, že to není pravda.”

,,Prosím, Beverly, dej mi čas,” řekl Will zoufale a Beverly se zlomilo srdce.

,,Zavolej mi večer, prosím slib mi to.”

,,Slibuju.”

I když nerada, Beverly ho nechala v jeho domě a odjela pryč. Will zamkl celý dům, usadil se v obýváku, kde si kolem sebe obmotal deku a zavolal si k sobě psi, aby se s nimi mohl pomazlit. Přitom se klepal a v duchu doufal, že se mu to všechno jen zdá. 

…

Hannibal spokojeně seděl ve své pracovně. Dokončil všechnu svou práci, rozřezal dalšího neslušného člověka a měl skvělé exempláře pro dnešní večeři. Jediné, co teď zbývalo, bylo počkat na Willa, připravit večeři, nakrmit Willa, okoupat se s Willem a později s Willem spát (pokud možno v obou významech).

Hannibal pohlédl na hodinky. Bylo pět hodin odpoledne. Will bude brzy doma. 


	17. 16. kapitola

Hannibal očima hypnotizoval hodiny. Bylo deset hodin večer a Will stále nebyl doma. Večeře, kterou připravil, stála na sporáku a pomalu chladla. V Hannibalovi se mísila otrávenost se strachem. Nevěděl, co Will dělal venku tak dlouho. Zároveň se však bál, jestli se mu něco nestalo.

Co když ho Beverly pustila z dohledu? Co když se k němu dostal Jack? Pokoušel se Willovi dovolat, ale nikdo mu to nebral. Nakonec se rozhodl zavolat Beverly.

,,Kde je Will?” zeptal se naléhavě.

_ ,,Doctore Lectere? On…on je u sebe doma,”  _ odpověděla Beverly váhavě.

,,A co tam dělá?” Hannibalova trpělivost se pomalu ztrácela.

_ ,,Byl s námi v laboratoři. Najednou se mu udělalo špatně a chtěl, abych ho odvezla k němu domů.” _

Hannibal nevěděl, co ho štvalo víc. Jak ho mohli Willovi přátelé pustit do laboratoře? A proč se pak Will nechtěl vrátit k němu domů? Bál se ho snad? Co když..co když zjistil pravdu?

Hannibal hovor ukončil, popadl svůj kabát a rychle utíkal ke svému autu. Musel zjistit, co se děje.

…

Will už tři hodiny seděl na podlaze v obložení svých psů. Téměř se nehýbal, jen seděl a snažil se uklidnit. Bylo to ale tak těžké, když nad jeho hlavou visela pravda a neustále mu připomínala důvod, proč sedí tady a neleží na Hannibalově postele.

I když se jeho tělo nehýbalo, jeho hlava pracovala na plný výkon. Nevěděl, co s ním teď bude. Dokáže ještě stále být po Hannibalově boku? Dokáže být natolik sobecký, aby si zvolil Hannibala před morálkou? Zabije ho Hannibal, když zná pravdu? Co se teď stane?

Na pozadí toho všeho se ozývala Jackova slova: ,,Hannibal tebou manipuluje.” Předtím tomu nevěřil, ale teď začal pochybovat a to ho posílalo ještě do větších nesnází.

Willa ovála zima, jeho psi od něj postupně začali ustupovat a běželi pryč. Hlasitě štěkali a to Willa vyděsilo. Co se sakra dělo? Přijel si pro něj Hannibal? Přijel ho zabít?

Než se Will dokázal vzpamatovat, uslyšel rozbití skla. Polekaně vyskočil a sáhl do skříňky vedle něj, kde měl schovanou zbraň. Odjistil pojistku a namířil zbraň před sebe. Vyčkával, až uslyší kroky.

,,Páni, jsi ještě krásnější než na fotce,” uslyšel a jeho srdce se téměř zastavilo. Toto nebyl Hannibal. ,,Byla by škoda si neužít poté, co jsem zabil tvého doktora Lectera.”

Willovi se zarazil dech v krku. Hannibal byl mrtvý? Bez jakéhokoli přemýšlení začal střílet směrem, odkud hlas vycházel. Muž se jen smál, Will ho nedokázal zasáhnout.

,,Jsi tak roztomilý. Nedivím se, že jsi byl Lecterův oblíbený.”

Willovi došli náboje. Rozhněvaný a plný strachu hodil pistolí a trefil se. 

,,Oh, ty malá potvůrko, počkej, až tě dostanu.”

Will se rozběhl do domu, ale protože byl slepý, nevšímal si překážek a po dvou metrech spadl na zem. Jeho tělo okamžitě zalehlo těžší. Will se bránil. Kopal, škrábal, ale nebylo mu to nic platné.

,,Když se přestaneš bránit, možná si to i užiješ.”

,,Ne!” vykřikl Will, když cítil, jak mu muž rozepíná košili. ,,Ne!”

Will prudce zatlačil a podařilo se mu ze sebe útočníka shodit. Začal se po kolenech plazit pryč. Útočník ho brzy opět dostal.

Najednou ovšem Will uslyšel další kroky a následný zvuk, který připomínal zlomení kosti. Útočník z něho spadnul a hlasitě vykřiknul bolestí.

,,Wille, jsi v pořádku?!” uslyšel Hannibalův starostlivý hlas.

Zmohl se na pouhé přikývnutí. Hannibal si ho přitáhl do náruče a něžně ho hladil po zádech.

,,Proč jsi nepřijel domů?”

,,Protože znám pravdu,” odpověděl tiše.

Hannibal si povzdychnul.

,,Nech mě postarat se o toho bastarda, než si o tom všem promluvíme.”

Ani nečekal na Willovu odpověď a pustil se do toho bastarda, který chtěl Willovi ublížit. Zlomil mu vaz. Nejraději by ho mučil, ale na to nebyl čas. Prohledal mu oblečení, jen aby našel jeho mobil a fotku sebe a Willa. Takže zřejmě nájemný vrah. Ale kdo ho najal.

Odklidil tělo ke dveřím, než si opět sedl před Willa. 

,,Věříš mi?” zeptal se ho.

Will jen zavrtěl hlavou. ,,Lhal jsi mi.”

,,Pochybuju, že by ses ke mně přiblížil, kdybych ti řekl, že jsem sériový vrah. Řekni mi, co chceš.”

,,Já nevím, co chci!”

,,Chceš se mnou stále být? Chceš, abych se o tebe staral? Nebo chceš, abych byl za mřížemi?”

Will byl zticha a jediným zvukem se stal útočníkův mobil, který začal zvonit.

,,Myslím, že se tvé rozhodování zjednodušilo.”

,,Proč?”

,,Protože tou zmetkovi právě volá Crawford.”

…

Jack držel telefon u ucha a netrpělivě čekal. Potřeboval se dozvědět, jestli je Lecter už konečně mrtvý.

Nikdo mu ovšem telefon nezvedal, proto zavěsil a otevřel zásuvku, ze které vylovil lahev whisky. Vypil skoro půl lahve, aby uklidnil své nervy, ale ty byly stále napnuté. 

Čekal až do půlnoci, volal ještě třikrát, ale nikdo mu stále neodpovídal. O půlnoci ovšem někdo zavolal jemu. 

_ ,,Pan Crawford?” _

,,Ano.”

_ ,,Jsem doktor Smith, pracuju na oddělení, kde je vaše žena.” _

,,Stalo se s ní něco? Je v pořádku?”

_ ,,Je mi to líto, pane Crawforde, vaše žena právě umřela.”   _


	18. 17. kapitola

Will se probudil ve své malé posteli s Hannibalem vedle sebe. Oba byli nazí. Hannibal na něj použil osvědčenou metodu svádění. Dotýkal se ho tak, až mu nakonec odkývl, že mu věří a že s ním zůstane. Hannibal byl manipulativní bastard, ale Jack si nejspíše objednal jeho vraždu. 

Z Willova života se stala katastrofa během jednoho jediného dne. Z lidí, kterým důvěřoval, se vyklubali bastardi. Jeden ho chtěl mrtvého a druhý zase vraždil ostatní. On byl slepý, a i když to nerad přiznával, i bezbranný. Jo, život byl zase jednou perfektní.

Unaveně si povzdychl a přitiskl si přikrývku blíže k sobě. Hannibal se ve spánku otočil k němu a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž. Majetnický bastard. Will cítil jeho teplý dech na své tváři, jeho teplé tělo na svém. 

Věděl, co by měl udělat. Měl by zvednout svůj nahý zadek a zavolat Jackovi, aby Hannibala zatkli. Jenže Jack na něj a Hannibala poslal nájemného vraha. Pokusil se je oba zabít, a kdyby ho Hannibal nezlikvidoval, zřejmě by teď byl mrtvý a znásilněný. Díky Jacku.

Nakonec to všechno vedlo k jedinému. Jack opět hodil Willa Hannibalovi do náruče. I přesto že byl Hannibal sériový vrah, byl zřejmě jediným, komu opravdu nebyl lhostejným. Navíc věděl, že i kdyby od Hannibala utekl, on by si ho našel a nejspíš by skončili ve stejné situaci, v jaké se nyní nacházeli.

Will neměl na výběr. Hannibal se stal důležitou součástí jeho života a Will byl sobecký. Nedokázal ho nechat jít. Nechtěl ho nechat jít. Přeci jen Hannibala…miloval. Nedokázal by ho opustit. 

Se svým rozhodnutím opět usnul v horké náruči, kterou mu Hannibal poskytoval.

…

Když se probudil podruhé, bylo to kvůli něžným prstům, které jej hladily po tváři. Mohl předstírat, že stále spí, ale věděl, že je to zbytečné.

,,Dobré ráno,” pozdravil ho Hannibal. 

Will neodpověděl, jen tiše ležel a čekal. Vzápětí uslyšel Hannibalův povzdech a než se nadál, Hannibal se přetočil nad něj a přimáčkl ho svým tělem do matrace.

,,Jsi na mě naštvaný,” konstatoval Hannibal a pohladil ho po jeho kudrnatých vlasech.

,,A ty se divíš?! Tolik času, co jsem strávil na tvém případu. Bavil ses dobře, když jsi viděl, jak se snažím tě odhalit?” vykřikl Will. 

,,Těžko jsem ti mohl říct pravdu. A ještě hůř bych se pak dostal k tobě do postele,” odpověděl Hannibal a políbil ho na rty.

,,Zatracený idiote,” zaklel Will a snažil se ho ze sebe dostat. Už předem ale věděl, že je to prohraný boj. Slyšel Hannibalův pobavený smích. Přestal sebou škubat a místo toho se začal mračit.

Tato taktika mu ale také nevyšla. Hannibal začal jeho tvář obsypávat polibky. Dával mu lásku, kterou si Will zasloužil.  

,,Co chceš teď dělat? Jack na to přišel taky,” zeptal se Will na otázku, která ho trápila.

,,Odjedeme pryč,” odpověděl Hannibal bez zaváhání.

,,Kam?”

,,Do Florencie. V tomto období je krásná. Ale stále ne tak krásná jako ty.”

,,Lichotkami si nepomůžeš.”

,,Já bych řekl, že ano.”

Na důkaz svých slov Hannibal stisknul jeho penis, který se pomalu probouzel k životu. 

,,Zasranej hajzle,” zanadával Will. Než mohl cokoli udělat, ocitl se na břiše.

…

Jack strávil celou noc u těla své ženy. Držel ji za její ledově studenou ruku. Užíval si poslední chvíle, kdy ji ještě uvidí. 

Nemohl si pomoci, ale musel přemýšlet, jestli to byl osud. Byl snad potrestán za to, že se rozhodl zabít Hannibala Lectera? Proto musela Bella umřít? Život zrůdy za život nevinného? Nebylo to fér. Jediná myšlenka, která ho uklidňovala, byla, že Lecter se teď nejspíše někde válí v kaluži své vlastní krve.

Naštvaně stisknul svou prázdnou ruku a naposledy Bellu políbil. Byl nejvyšší čas pohřbít toho hajzla, který mu zničil život.

Sotva odešel z márnice, zazvonil mu telefon. Nadšeně ho zvedl v naději, že Lecter je mrtvý.

,,Ano, Beverly?”

,,Jacku, našli jsme tělo.”

,,Čí?”

,,Pamatuješ si na Matthewa Browna?”

,,Ano, co je s ním?”

,,Stal se další obětí Chesapeakského rozparovače.”

V té chvíli by se v Jackovi krve nedořezalo. 

,,Za chvíli tam budu. Musím si ještě něco vyřídit.”

Jack zavěsil a rozběhl se k autu. Jak to že je ten hajzl živý?

…

Jeho první zastávkou byl Lecterův dům, ten byl ale prázdný. Rychle zamířil k Willovu domu. Hodinová cesta se zdála být nekonečná. Připadalo mu to jako celodenní cesta. Když se konečně dostal do Willova domu, našel ho také prázdný. Will byl pryč, jeho psi byli pryč a Hannibal byl s nimi. 

Jack vytáhl mobil a rychle zavolal Beverly.

,,Vyhlašte pátrání po Hannibalu Lecterovi a Willu Grahamovi. Zároveň oznamte, že Lecter je Chesapeakský rozparovač.”

Beverly mu zpočátku nevěřila, ale nakonec udělala, co po ní chtěl. 

Jack opustil Willův dům a vydal se na poslední zastávku na své cestě – na místo činu. Bylo před jeho domem. Lecter rozkuchaného Browna pověsil na jeho verandu. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že se mu Lecter vysmívá za jeho neschopnost ho dopadnout a uchránit Willa. 

Bylo to definitivní. Jack prohrál s Lecterem bitvu. To ale neznamená, že prohraje celou válku.

…

O tři roky později

Will ležel se svými psy u krbu. Poslouchal, jak Hannibal připravuje v kuchyni jejich večeři. Někteří lidé by si měli pořádně rozmyslet, jestli mají naštvat samotného Hannibala Lectera. Jejich dnešní večeře rozhněvala Hannibala tím, že urážela Willa, což byl dvojnásobně špatný krok. Pokud totiž Hannibal miloval něco víc než sebe, pak to byl Will.

,,Wille, večeře je hotová,” oznámil mu Hannibal. Aniž by čekal na nějakou odpověď, vzal mladšího muže do náručí a odnesl ho k jídelnímu stolu. Posadil ho na židli a předložil před něj talíř. ,,Dobrou chuť.”    

,,Tobě taky, děkuji.”

I když byl Will slepý, dokázal si živě představit úšklebek, který právě zářil Hannibalovi na rtech. Znal ho velmi dobře. A Hannibal znal jeho. Proto se k sobě tak dobře hodili. Will nedokázal litovat toho, že s Hannibalem odjel. Miloval ho a udělal by to znovu. Kdykoli.


End file.
